Schatten der Vergangenheit
by SexyMagicMan
Summary: Eine Story über Severus Vergangenheit teilweise OOCSie soll erklären, warum Severus Snape zu dem Mann wurde, der er Heute lt. Büchern der bezaubernden JKR ist!RLSS oder doch SSLM?Lest selbst!
1. Fahrt ins Ungewisse

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 1?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 01 – Fahrt ins Ungewisse**

Der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Das Schnaufen der Lock steigerte sich stetig.

Sie gewannen an Fahrt.

Im ganzen Zug war ein heilloses Durcheinander. Das Stimmengewirr erinnerte eher an einen Bienenschwarm. Jugendliche aller Altersklassen befanden sich auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts – der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Die Sommerferien waren vorbei und man hatte sich viel zu erzählen. Aber zuerst einmal galt es Platz in einem der Abteile zu ergattern und die ersehnten Freunde wieder zu finden.

Doch für einige war es die erste Fahrt zur Schule. Eine Fahrt ins Ungewisse.

Viele der 11-jährigen standen verwirrt in den Gängen der Abteile, sich nicht sicher, wo sie hinsollten. Schließlich setzten auch sie sich und versuchten den Älteren nicht weiter aufzufallen.

Doch einem war dies alles egal. Er hatte sich einen Platz am Fenster entgegen der Fahrtrichtung gesucht, er wollte nicht sehen was vor ihm liegt. Seine Gedanken hingen an dem, was er zurückließ.

Er hatte Angst um seine Mutter. Konnte sie allein mit seinem Stiefvater zurechtkommen? Einerseits war er froh in diese Schule zu kommen, um etwas Neues zu lernen. Er war sehr wissbegierig. Er hatte keine Freunde, wollte auch keine. Sie hätten zu viel erfahren können. Bücher waren ihm lieber. Er war selten draußen an der Sonne, die meiste Zeit versteckte er sich im Kerker des Hauses vor seinem Stiefvater. Ein Buch vertrieb ihm dabei die Zeit.

Ja, bis zu den Weihnachtsferien war er vor den Angriffen seines Stiefvaters, Arsenius Snape, sicher. Aber andererseits, was konnte diese Schule ihm noch beibringen, was er nicht schon konnte? Er entstammte einer reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, somit war er mit der Magie in ihren verschiedensten Formen bereits vertraut.

Er war hochintelligent, zumindest hat sein Vater dies immer behauptet. Er hatte ihm das Fliegen auf einem Besen beigebracht, wie man Dinge verwandelte und wie man Zaubertränke auf exakte Weise zubereitet.

Ja, Zaubertränke. Die fand er am interessantesten. Auf diese Art konnte man soviel Macht ausüben. Alles konnte man durch einen Zaubertrank bewirken; sogar den Tod herbeiführen. Denjenigen, den man töten wollte, gab man einfach ein Gift ins Getränk. Ein schnell oder wenn man sie Person quälen wollte, ein langsam wirkendes Gift. Die Person trinkt es unwissentlich und kann in den meisten Fällen nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen. Noch nicht einmal die Hände macht man sich schmutzig!

Wie gerne hätte er seinem Stiefvater etwas untergeschoben.

Der Gedanke an seinen richtigen Vater schmerzte. Er war acht Jahre alt gewesen, als dieser starb. Carlos de Sanchez y Perez war ein sanfter, liebevoller Vater gewesen. Er hatte ihn geliebt. Muggel waren Schuld an seinem Tod. Er hasste alle Muggel, denn sie waren an allem Schuld. Seine Mutter meinte, er brauche eine Vaterfigur, nur deshalb hatten sie Spanien verlassen und sind nach England gezogen. Er war in Spanien glücklich gewesen. Er meinte, er brauche keinen Vater, aber seine Mutter bestand darauf und heiratete Snape.

Sie wohnten bereits vor der Hochzeit in Snape Manor, aber erst danach zeigte Snape sein wahres Gesicht. Er zwang seine Mutter und ihn einen neuen Namen anzunehmen, seitdem hieß er Severus.

Snape wollte vermeiden, dass jemand erfährt, dass sie spanischer Abstammung waren. Scheinbar hatte er etwas gegen Ausländer. War ihm aber recht früh eingefallen, wie Severus fand. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn das Vermögen seines richtigen Vaters gelockt und diese Tatsache vergessen lassen. Er erinnerte sich scheinbar erst wieder daran, als er merkte, dass der Verstorbene sein Vermögen ausschließlich seinem Sohn vererbt hatte und dieser erst nach Beendigung seiner schulischen Ausbildung über dieses verfügen könnte. Seine Mutter erhielt einen monatlichen Betrag für ihrer beider Leben. Als Mr. Snape das erfuhr, rastete er aus. Seitdem schlug er seine Frau und wenn Severus sie beschützen wollte, bekam auch er seinen Teil ab.

Mrs. Snape beschränkte sich seitdem darauf, in ihrem Zimmer zu verweilen, sich ruhig zu verhalten und ihrem Ehemann kein Ärgernis zu sein. Severus konnte dies nicht. So erfuhr er auf schlimmste Art und Weise was es hieß, sich mit seinem Stiefvater anzulegen, wobei Schläge noch das Harmloseste waren.

Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken, denn ihn überkam dabei eine Gänsehaut. Er war dadurch keineswegs eingeschüchtert oder gebrochen, aber er hatte gelernt sich ruhig zu verhalten, einfach unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Aber er war jetzt nicht unbemerkt geblieben.

Ein kräftiger Junge mit dunklem Haar hatte das Abteil auf der Suche nach einem Platz betreten. Dieser musterte den Jungen am Fenster. Er war schmal, blass, schwarz gekleidet und hatte blau-schwarzes halblanges Haar. Seine Nase war scharf geknickt. Seine Augen waren

schwarz und blickten unentwegt aus dem Fenster, obwohl sie scheinbar nichts von seiner Umgebung wahrnahmen. Der kräftige Junge wusste nicht warum, aber der Adere war ihm unsympathisch, er war so anders und wirkte fremd auf ihn.

Gerade hatte er vor ihn anzusprechen, um ihn aus seinen scheinbar wichtigen Gedanken zu reißen, als er eine ihm wohl bekannte scharfe Stimme vernahm.

„Ach nein, Black! Wie überaus, hm… unangenehm."

Sie Stimmer kannte er nur zu gut. Dieser Hohn, diese Überlegenheit, diese Arroganz. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um uns erblickte tatsächlich seinen Cousin Lucius Malfoy.

Er war wie erwartet nur in die teuersten und edelsten Stoffe gehüllt, welche das strahlend platinblonde, lange Haar noch hervorhoben. Seine grau-blauen Augen sahen ihn kalt und herablassend an.

„Oh Gott, meine Gebete wurden nicht erhört. Ich hatte gehofft, sie stecken dich nach Durmstrang. Hogwarts ist doch eines Malfoys nicht würdig, oder besser gesagt ist ein Malfoy Hogwarts nicht würdig!"

Der blonde Junge überging die letzte abwertende Bemerkung, als habe er diese nicht gehört.

„Sicher Durmstrang hätte wahrlich viele Vorteile, vor allem einen ausgezeichneten Direktor. Nicht diesen alten, irren Narren Dumbledore. Aber die Beweggründe, weshalb ich doch nach Hogwarts gehen werde, brauchen dich nicht zu interessieren. Außerdem würden sie deine Gehirnzellen nur überstrapazieren. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, kannst du jetzt gehen, ich teile mein Abteil nicht mit dir, Black!"

„Ich habe wohl deinen Namen am Eingang übersehen, aber keine Angst, nichts liegt mir ferner als eurer Gesellschaft beizuwohnen", amte Sirius Black die Redensart des Anderen nach. Mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung und einem scharfen Blick auf den Jungen am Fenster ging er hinaus.

Dieser hatte das Gespräch der beiden Anderen interessiert verfolgt und wollte sich gerade wieder dem Fenster zuwenden und somit seinen eigenen Gedanken widmen, als der blonde Junge ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.

Außer ihnen war niemand im Abteil, es war das Letzte im Zug. Severus hatte sich direkt nach hinten gesetzt, da er erwartete, dass sich die anderen Schüler in den vorderen Abteilen verteilen würden und er so ungestört blieb. Er war froh, dass der dunkelhaarige, kräftige Junge wieder gegangen war. Er hatte ihn so seltsam angesehen.

Vom Alter her, kamen sie bestimmt in denselben Jahrgang. Hoffentlich nicht in dasselbe Haus.

Der Blonde war geblieben. Warum hatte er ihn nicht auch aus dem Abteil geschmissen, wie den Anderen? Wie nannte er ihn? Black? Sie kannten sich scheinbar, aber mochten sich wohl nicht sonderlich.

Wahrscheinlich deshalb! Der Blonde kannte ihn, Severus, ja nicht und womöglich störte er ihn nicht weiter. Er hatte auch Übung im nicht Bemerktwerden.

Er musterte den Blonden verstohlen, während er vorgab die Landschaft zu betrachten. Der Junge war schlank und hatte eher seine Statur, er war auch nicht sehr kräftig.

Vielleicht zog er auch das Studium und die Faszination der Bücher dem Muskeltraining vor. Vielleicht hatten sie Gemeinsamkeiten? Vielleicht konnten sie Freunde werden? Aber nein, Severus verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Er hatte noch nie einen richtigen Freund gehabt. Wie sollte er auch, ohne dass seine Lebensumstände ersichtlich wurden? Er konnte nie einen Jungen zu sich einladen und sich Anderen aufdrängen, sie auch nur anzusprechen getraute er sich schon gar nicht.

Er sah sich den Jungen weiter verstohlen an. Sein Gesicht konnte man als schön bezeichnen, ebenmäßig, wie gemalt. Ganz im Gegenteil zu seinem. Seine Nase war ihm von seinem Stiefvater vor einigen Wochen bei einem Schlag gebrochen worden. Er hatte ihn weder zu einer Medi-Hexe gebracht, noch versucht die Nase selbst zu richten. Seine Mutter durfte ihm nicht helfen, sie weinte deshalb, aber sie hatte zu viel Angst.

Severus war ihr deswegen nicht böse, er verstand sie. Er liebte seine Mutter über alles und wollte nicht, dass sie Schwierigkeiten bekam. Im Gegenteil, er versuchte sie zu schützen, wo es nur ging. Folglich war der Bruch von allein wieder zusammengewachsen. Allerdings, wie man nun sehen konnte, war seine Nase jetzt etwas krumm.

Der Junge ihm gegenüber faszinierte ihn. Seine Haut war von vornehmer Blässe, nicht so blass wie seine, aber er war auch nicht braun gebrannt.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy! Mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen reisen zu dürfen?"

Severus erschrak. Der Junge sah ihn mit einem verschmitzten aber dennoch stilvoll, gewinnenden Lächeln an. Er sah ihm in die Augen. Severus fühlte sich ertappt. Der redete wirklich sehr geschwollen. Als er merkte, dass er den Anderen anstarrte und dieser immer noch auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete, stammelte er etwas unverständlich vor sich hin. Der Andere hatte ihn scheinbar nicht verstanden.

„Entschuldige, aber kannst du kein Englisch?"  
_Hoffentlich kann er, sonst wäre dies eine ziemlich langweilige Fahrt´,_ dachte Lucius.

„Entschuldige, mein Name ist Severus Snape."

„Na, das ist doch schon mal was. Snape, hm… den Namen kenne ich. Wusste gar nicht, dass Mr. Snape einen Sohn hat."

„Stiefsohn, er hat meine Mutter geheiratet.! - _Mist, warum erzähl´ ich ihm das eigentlich?´_

„Wie schon gesagt, mein Name ist Lucius Malfoy. Der Name Malfoy dürfte dir bekannt sein."

Oh ja, das war er. Sein Stiefvater hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er Reinblüter und Muggelstämmige auseinander halten konnte. Lucius erwartete scheinbar keine weitere Antwort, sondern musterte ihn nun offen seinerseits. Severus war dies unangenehm. Er rutschte kaum merklich auf seinem Sitz hin und her.

„Nervös?" Diesem Jungen entging aber auch nichts.

„Keine Angst, es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Halt dich einfach an mich. Wir Reinblüter müssen doch zusammenhalten. Wir kommen bestimmt ins gleiche Haus.

„Woher weißt du das!

„Was, das wir ins gleiche Haus eingeteilt werden? WAHRE reinblütige Familien kommen immer nach Slytherin."

„Nein, dass mein ich nicht … ", erwiderte Severus erstaunt „ … sondern dass ich reinblütig bin."

„Du heißt Snape!" Für den Blonden war dies wohl logisch, aber nicht für ihn.

„Aber nur adoptiert!"

„Wenn deine Familie nicht seit mindestens zehn Generationen reinblütig wäre, hätte

Mr. Snape deine Mutter sicher nicht geheiratet und dich nicht als Sohn angenommen. Er hat mal bei uns zu Abend gegessen. Mein Vater hatte geschäftlich mit ihm zu tun. Seine Einstellung zu Schlammblütern war offensichtlich. Er wird sich vorher über euch erkundigt haben."

Das leuchtete Severus ein, er hatte auch schon etwas in der Art angenommen. Jedoch eher in finanzieller Hinsicht. Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile. Hauptsächlich redete Lucius von seinem zu Hause, dem großen Besitz: Malfoy Manor.

Black hätte es als Angeben bezeichnet, aber das tat Lucius nicht. Er redete, so wie er dachte, mit einem Gleichrangigen, der des auch alles hatte. Schließlich war Mr. Snape nicht arm. Im Gegenteil, sein Vater machte schließlich nicht mit jedem Geschäfte. Außerdem war jede alte reinblütige Familie reich. Severus hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, ohne sich selbst an der Unterhaltung zu beteiligen, was der Blonde nicht zu bemerken schien. So verging die Fahrt im Zug recht schnell.

Sie kamen am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade, einem kleinen Zauberdorf an. Ein sehr großer, nein riesiger Mann stand auf dem Bahnsteig und rief die Schüler des ersten Jahrgangs zu sich. Auf die anderen Schüler warteten Kutschen. Severus beobachtete, wie die Schüler einstiegen und sich die Kutschen in Bewegung setzten.

_Seltsam – keine Pferde zogen sie.´_

Aber er hatte keine Zeit sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn er hörte eine Stimme, die er bereits kannte.

„Sieh´ mal, den da drüben meine ich. Er hat im Abteil mit Malfoy gesessen, ich hab´s dir doch erzählt. Er ist mir unheimlich!"

Severus sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam und erblickte Sirius Black, der mit einem anderen Jungen sprach und dabei auf ihn zeigte.

Sirius Black hatte scheinbar Anhang gefunden. Der Junge, mit dem er sprach, hatte dunkelbraunes, struwweliges Haar und trug eine Brille. Seine Statur war nicht so kräftig wie Blacks, aber auch nicht so elegant wie die von Malfoy, sondern irgendwo dazwischen.

Severus drehte sich wieder um und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den riesigen Kerl vor sich, der gerade zu sprechen begann.

„Mein Name ist Hagrid. Ich bin der Hüter der Schlüssel der Ländereien von Hogwarts. Die Schüler, die das erste Mal hierher kommen, werden über den See nach Hogwarts begleitet. Also folgt mir bitte zum See! Immer zu fünft in ein Boot steigen."  
Er trottete voran und die Schüler folgten ihm. Sie mussten schnell gehen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

Am See angekommen zupfte Severus jemand am Ärmel.

„Pst, Severus! Lass´ uns zusammen ein Boot teilen, ich muss mit dir reden"

Lucius stand vor ihm und sah ihn verschwörerisch an. Severus wunderte sich zwar, dass der Blonde scheinbar seine Nähe suchte, aber es freute ihn. Irgendwie gefiel ihm das, obwohl er es nicht verstand.

Er folgte Lucius zu einem der Boote und setzte sich neben ihn. Kaum waren sie losgefahren, rückte Lucius zu ihm und fing an sehr leise zu sprechen.

„Mein Vater ist, wie ich dir schon sagte, sehr reich und mächtig. Er ist mit Fudge, dem Zaubereiminister, befreundet. Der macht alles, was mein Vater will. Ich bin es gewohnt mein eigenes Zimmer zu haben, und mein Vater will nicht, dass ich einen Schlafsaal mit vier Anderen teilen soll.

Also verlangte er bei Dumbledore ein Einzelzimmer für mich, damit ich in Ruhe meinen Studien nachgehen kann.

Mein Vater erwartet Bestnoten von mir und du musst zugeben, dass weder mit vier Halbwilden auf dem Zimmer, als auch im Gemeinschaftsraum ein konzentriertes Arbeiten möglich ist. Im Gemeinschaftsraum ist noch mehr Betrieb und die Meisten albern doch nur blöd rum und speilen sich gegenseitig Streiche. Die nehmen ihr Studium nicht ernst genug!"

Severus nickte. Er befürchtete auch, dass ihm die nötige Ruhe zum Studieren fehlen würde.

„Aber Dumbledore lehnte ab, obwohl mein Vater ihm das doppelte Schulgeld bot. Dabei ist das eigentlich hoch genug. Er sagte irgendwas von, wir sollten Zusammenhalt lernen. Mein Vater ging also zu Fudge und der regelte das mit dem Schulleiter. Man verblieb dabei, dass ich mir das Zimmer mit mindestens Einem teile. Damit kann ich leben und das Argument von wegen Zusammenhalt und so ist damit auch vom Tisch.

Lange Rede- - kurzer Sinn! Ich möchte, dass du das Zimmer mit mir teilst. Du willst doch auch in Ruhe lernen und ich mag dich. Ich hoffe, dass wir Freunde werden."

Severus war sprachlos. Er sollte die Ruhe zum Lernen bekommen, da er sich das Zimmer nur mit einem teilte.

Halt Moment, jetzt machte es erst Klick in seinem Kopf. Was hatte Lucius gesagt? Er mochte ihn? Er will mit ihm befreundet sein?

"Sehr gerne!" Mehr sagte er nicht. Er wäre dem Anderen am liebsten um den Hals gefallen, aber das traute er sich nicht. 1. war er es nicht gewohnt, Gefühle zu zeigen und 2. wollte er diese Annäherung nicht direkt wieder zerstören, indem Lucius denkt, er habe einen Knall und es sich alles noch einmal anders überlegt. Lucius war zufrieden mit der Antwort und lächelte ihm strahlend zu.

Dann genossen sie die Fahrt über den See und den ersten Blick auf Hogwarts. Die Schüler rings um die herum jauchzten erfreut auf als sie das Schloss, dass nun für einige Jahre ihr zu Hause sein sollte, zum ersten Mal sahen.

Doch Severus hatte dafür keinen Sinn. Er sah die ganze Zeit zu Lucius hinüber und lächelte. Ein richtiger Freund. Sein Freund. Er wollte sich dieser Freundschaft als würdig erweisen.


	2. Eine Freundschaft bewährt sich

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 2?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

Anmerkung der Autorin:

An meine Reviewer:

Ihr habt natürlich Recht; Lucius ist nicht Sirius Cousin. Aber dies passte besser in meine Story!

Nennen wir dies einfach: „künstlerische Freiheit".

Nein, Hagrid befindet sich zu dieser Zeit ganz sicher nicht mehr als Schüler in Hogwarts, sondern als Wildhüter.

Siehe Band zwei: Kammer des Schreckens! Hieraus geht hervor, das die Kammer vor fünfzig Jahren das erste Mal geöffnet wurde und zwar von Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Dieser lenkte aber den Verdacht auf Rubeus Hagrid. Folglich waren sie in einem Jahrgang.

Hagrid wurde der Schule verwiesen blieb aber dank Albus Dumbledor als Wildhüter in Hogwarts. Daher muss Hagrid in Band zwei mindestens 65 Jahre alt sein. Wir sind uns denke ich einig, das Lucius noch nicht so alt sein kann, da dieser einen zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwölf Jahre alten Sohn hat. – Wann soll er ihn bekommen haben; mit 53?

Ich denke Severus, Lucius, James und co. sind eine ganze Generation später nach Hogwarts gegangen.

**Kapitel: 2 – Eine Freundschaft bewährt sich**

Es waren nun bereits ein paar Wochen vergangen seit Severus nach Hogwarts kam.

Wie erwartet hatte der sprechende Hut Lucius und ihn bei der Auswahlzeremonie der Erstklässler nach Slytherin, eines der vier Häuser von Hogwarts eingeteilt.

Nach dem Festmahl folgten die Erstklässler den Vertrauensschüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum ihrer jeweiligen Häuser. Vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins führten zwei Treppen hinab in die jeweiligen Schlafräumer der Mädchen und Jungen. Lucius Zimmer, welches Severus mit ihm teilen würde, befand sich oberhalb der Jungenschlafräume. Da diese im Kerker lagen, fanden sie sich nun im Erdgeschoss wieder und hatten somit als einzige die Möglichkeit das Schloss durchs Fenster zu verlassen.

Severus fühlte sich eigentlich recht wohl, zumindest in der kleinen Welt die er sich mit Lucius teilte.

Sie verstanden sich sehr gut.

Im Unterricht kam er auch sehr gut mit. Kein Fach fiel im sonderlich schwer, aber an Zaubertränken hatte er den meisten Spaß. Lucius bat ihn oft um Hilfe bei seinen Aufgaben und Severus freute sich, dass er seinem Freund behilflich sein konnte. Aber die anderen Mitschüler machten ihm das Leben schwer.

Eigentlich waren es nur die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern. In seinem eigenem Haus bestand eine gewisse Loyalität untereinander, wie es in den anderen Häusern sicher auch der Fall war.

In seinem Haus bestand das einzige Problem nur darin, dass man nicht verstand, warum Malfoy und er ein eigenes Zimmer hatten. Es war reiner Neid.

Malfoy gegenüber wagte man dies nicht offen zu zeigen. Seine Familie war zu bekannt. Über Generationen hinweg reinblütig und dazu noch unermesslich reich, da galten Sie schon fast als die Adeligen unter den Zauberfamilien. Das Lucius einige Privilegien deshalb genoss war für sie verständlich.

Aber Severus ließen sie es spüren.

Aber die Gryffindors waren am schlimmsten. Allen voran Sirius Black. Er war ständig in Begleitung dieses Jungen, mit dem er am Bahnsteig gesprochen hatte. Sein Name war James Potter und sie waren ebenfalls in dasselbe Haus eingeteilt worden.

Sirius machte Severus das Leben schwer, wo es ihm möglich war.

Der andere Junge hielt ihn auch nicht davon ab, im Gegenteil; nach einiger Zeit merkte er, dass man damit auf Andere Eindruck machen konnte. Vor allem, da man den Unmut auf Malfoy, wegen seiner Bevorzugung auf Severus projizierte. Er galt als Malfoys Anhänger und Fan. Dazu kam noch, dass er im Unterricht nur sehr gute Leistungen erzielte und somit als Streber und Musterschüler verschrieen wurde.

Dies sorgte dafür, dass Severus seine anfängliche Haltung unbemerkt zu bleiben noch steigerte, in dem er allen aus dem Weg ging und sich, wenn möglich in ihr Zimmer zurückzog.

-

Helloween. Das Festessen. Heute Abend war es soweit. Severus kraulte es schon jetzt davor. Beim Essen wäre es zwar so wie jeden Abend, die Schüler sitzen an ihrem jeweiligen Haustisch und essen, aber Dumbledor hatte gewisse Andeutungen gemacht.

Nach dem Essen sollten die Schüler die Gelegenheit nutzen hausübergreifend Kontakte zu knüpfen. Na Danke, er konnte sich schon vorstellen, was sich einige Gryffindor´s so darunter vorstellten. Vor allem mit ihm.

Er wäre dieser Veranstaltung gerne aus dem Weg gegangen, aber dieser Kelch würde nicht an ihm vorüber gehen. Den ganzen Tag über war er sehr nervös und schreckhaft. Das fiel sogar Lucius auf und er fragte ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung sei.

Severus überlegte, was er darauf antworten soll und entschied sich schließlich dazu, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Es wäre nur nicht sein Tag. Stimmt ja auch irgendwie. Es schmerzte ihn seinen Freund zu belügen, aber was hätte er sonst sagen sollen? Hätte er zugeben sollen, dass Black und Potter ihn beleidigten und demütigten? Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund ihn bedauerte oder sogar beschützte. Aber waren Freunde nicht genau dafür da? – Um sich gegenseitig zu helfen? Er war sich nicht sicher, er hatte schließlich noch nie einen Freund. Was sollte Lucius auch tun! Severus wusste nur, dass er alles für ihn tun würde. Aber konnte er das? Er war noch nicht mal in der Lage sich Selbst zu helfen.

So rückte er Abend unaufhaltsam näher.

Severus rückte auf seinem Platz unruhig hin und her. Das Festessen wollte ihm nicht recht schmecken und viel zu schnell wurde die Tafel aufgehoben.

_Nun ging´s los, Na toll!'_

Jetzt wurde Lucius auch noch von seiner Seite gezogen und in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Ihm war zum heulen zu Mute. Er wollte sich aus der großen Halle schleichen, ihn würde schließlich keiner so schnell vermissen. Aber auch das misslang. Prof. McGonagall, ihre Lehrerin in Verwandlung, fing ihn an der Tür ab.

„Aber nicht doch Mr. Snape, nur nicht so schüchtern!" Mit diesen Worten schubste sie ihn in Richtung einiger Schüler ihres eigenen Hauses.

_– Gryffindor´s – Oh Gott, nein! Alles nur das nicht.'_

Aber es war zu spät für jegliche Flucht. Die Schüler hatten ihn bemerkt. Ihm gegenüber stand mit einem hämischen Grinsen: Sirius Black. Zusammen mit seinem Busenfreund Potter und deren Anhängern. Scheinbar hatten sie schon angefangen Kontakte zu knüpfen. Ein paar Ravenclaws waren auch anwesend. Prof. McGonagall deutete Sirius Grinsen allerdings falsch.

„Sehen Sie Mr. Snape, alles halb so wild. Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, seien sie so nett und kümmern sie sich ein bisschen um Mr. Snape. Er ist viel zu schüchtern!"

Mit diesen Worten entfernte sie sich mit großen Schritten. Sie glaubte Severus einen Gefallen getan zu haben und eilte weiter um auch bei anderen Schülern „das Eis zu brechen".

_Ich bin tot und in der Hölle'_, war alles was Severus denken konnte. Er musste hier weg. Besser gestern als heute.

„Ha ... Hallo!" presste er hervor und sprach schnell weiter. „Viel Spaß noch!"

Er drehte sich um und wollte davon eilen, aber Sirius schlug ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn unsanft zu sich um. „Wir wollen Prof. McGonagall doch nicht enttäuschen, wo sie uns doch soo lieb darum gebeten hat uns um Dich zu kümmern."

Die letzten Worte betonte er so, dass kein Zweifel bestand dass er dies auch tun wollte. „Warum willst Du uns so schnell verlassen, magst Du uns etwa nicht?"

Ihm musste schnell etwas einfallen, sonst war er geliefert. Er musste sich Zeit verschaffen, also antwortete er besser. Das hielt sie vielleicht etwas auf. Vielleicht würde Lucius ihn suchen und ihn aus dieser unangenehmen Situation befreien ohne zu bemerken, was hier vor sich ging.

„Ich weiß nicht wo Dein Problem liegt, Black". antwortete er bestimmter als geplant.

„Er fragt wo mein Problem liegt", sagte Sirius während er mit einem Lachen nach links und recht zu seinen Freunden blickte.

„Ganz einfach Snape, DU bist mein Problem!"

„Was habe ich Dir denn getan?", seine Stimme zitterte.

„Es war nicht nötig, dass Du etwas tust. Deine Existenz ist schon Grund genug, oder bist Du anderer Meinung? Schon als ich Dir das erst Mal im Zug Begegnet bin, warst Du mir unheimlich. Und die Wahl Deiner Freunde hat mich bestätigt. Siehst Dich als was Besseres an, genau wie Malfoy?"

„Nur weil Du mit Lucius nicht zu Recht kommst, musst Du Deine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe nicht an mir auslassen. Lucius wird schon wissen, warum er sich nicht mit Dir abgibt. Du bist unter seiner Würde!", das war mutig. So fühlte Severus sich gar nicht. Wenn er so in Sirius Gesicht sah, dass vor Zorn rot anlief, war dies wohl zu mutig. Gleich würde er zu Boden gehen und erst im Krankenflügel wieder aufwachen.

_So fühlt es sich also an'._ Er sah die Faust schon auf sich zu kommen, aber eine Hand fing sie ab.

Es war eine grobe große Hand. Er verfolgte die Hand, langsam den Arm hinauf bis zu dem Gesicht. Grabbe! Einer aus seinem Hause. Sollte wirklich einer für ihn Partei ergreifen? Aus seinem eigenen Hause tat ihm zwar keiner etwas, aber als seine Freunde würde er sie auch nicht gerade bezeichnen. Sie wunderten sich alle, warum Lucius ausgerechnet ihn zu seinem Zimmergenossen gemacht hat. Er kannte ihn doch genauso wenig wie die anderen. Sie waren neidisch. Bisher hatten sie weggeschaut, wenn er zum Gegenstand der Angriffe der anderen Schüler wurde.

„Pass auf Black! Du solltest wirklich aufpassen mit wem Du Dich anlegst. Merke Dir eines für die Zukunft. Wenn Du Dich mit Severus anlegst, legst Du Dich mit mir an. Es ist nicht gut, sich mit einem Malfoy anzulegen!"

Severus nahm die Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne wahr. Er sah zur anderen Seite. Es war tatsächlich Lucius der da sprach und sein Blick war voller Hass auf Black gerichtet. Seine Stimme war jedoch ruhig und voller Überlegenheit.

Grabbe hatte also auf seinen Befehl hin Sirius Schlag abgefangen. Kein Wunder. Alle waren Lucius gern zu diensten, Selbst die älteren Schüler. Ein Malfoy genoss einfach die Aufmerksamkeit anderer.

„Du erbarmst Dich Deinem größten Fan zu helfen? Oder besser gesagt; Deinem Diener?" Sirius spuckte diese Worte Malfoy voll Hohn entgegen.

„Nein Black! Ich stell´ ihn doch nicht mit Dir auf eine Stufe. Du betest doch den Boden an auf dem Potter schreitet. Severus ist mein Freund. Mein BESTER Freund!"

Mit diesen Worten beendete Lucius das Gespräch und hakte sich bei Severus unter. Dabei zog er ihn langsam mit sich fort. Es war keine Furcht. Heute hatten sie einen Treffer gelandet. Oder besser gesagt; 3:0 für Slytherin. Den Gryffindor´s war das Lachen vergangen. Wütend schauten sie den davongehenden nach.

Severus schaute Lucius mit offenem Mund an. Lucius bemerkte seinen erstaunten und bewundernden Blick.

„Was?", fragte er. „Warum schaust Du so?"  
"Ich bewundere Dich, dass hätte ich mich nie getraut!"  
"Hast Du wohl! Erinnerst Du Dich nicht mehr an das was Du gesagt hast? Das hatte gesessen. Sirius war so wütend, dass er Dir sogar eine runterhauen wollte. Das habe ich bisher noch nicht geschafft, und glaube mir, ich habe einige Jahre Übung darin."

Severus fiel wieder ein was er gesagt hatte. Er hatte Lucius verteidigt.

„Warum hast Du mir geholfen?"

„Weil Freunde sich nun mal gegenseitig helfen!" Lucius sah´ ihn lächelnd an. „Ich habe viele in Hogwarts, die sich um meine Gunst streiten. Aber es gibt nur wenige, die ich als meine Freunde bezeichne und zu denen hast Du bisher gehört. Als ich hörte, was Du zu Black sagtest wusste ich, dass Du mein bester Freund bist. Du hast bei Black für mich Partei ergriffen, obwohl Du Dich vor ihm fürchtest. Ich hatte schon bemerkt, dass Du Probleme mit Black hast, aber ich hatte gehofft Du würdest mir vertrauen und mit mir darüber reden."

„Du hast Recht, verzeih´ mir. Aber ich wusste nicht, was Du wirklich in mir siehst!" Severus biss sich auf seine Unterlippe.

„Weißt Du es jetzt?" fragte Lucius lachend.

„Ja, ich war so blöd!" Severus sah´ ihn verlegen an. Dann gingen sie lachend in ihr Zimmer. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dies würde eine Freundschaft fürs Leben.


	3. Ein Brief und seine Folgen

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 3?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Danke fürs Warten! Aber auf einige Reviews würde ich mich auch freuen!**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 03 – Ein Brief und seine Folgen**

Severus saß auf der Fensterbank des Zimmers, welches er mit Lucius zusammen bewohnte. Er schaute gedankenverloren hinaus.

Es war ein milder Herbsttag Mitte Oktober. Die meisten Schüler befanden sich bei einem Besuch im Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade.

Aber er hatte heute keine rechte Lust, und so war Lucius allein gegangen. Er hatte zwar keine Angst vor einer Begegnung mit den Gryffindors, zumal sie ihn in Ruhe ließen, wenn Lucius oder ein anderer Slytherin in der Nähe war. Nur wenn sie ihn alleine antrafen hatte er nach wie vor unter ihren Sticheleien und Streichen zu leiden.

Black und Potter waren unzertrennlich und die Anführer ihrer kleinen Gang.

Ein kleiner, pummeliger, unscheinbarer Junge hatte sich den beiden im ersten Schuljahr angeschlossen. Dass sie ausgerechnet mit ihm befreundet waren, verstand Severus nicht recht.

Aber der Junge, Peter Pettigrew war sein Name, machte kleine Besorgungen als auch die Hausaufgaben für sie. Einfach alles, worauf die beiden keine Lust hatten. Seit dem zweiten Schuljahr hatte sich ein weiterer Junge den Freunden angeschlossen. Er war schlank und hatte hellbraunes Haar. Er war ein ruhiger Typ. Nicht unintelligent, wie man im Unterricht bemerken konnte. Trotzdem fiel er in der Gruppe nicht weiter auf. Er war eher ein Mitläufer und scheinbar froh, dass Potter und Black ihm Beachtung zu Teil werden ließen.

Sein Name war Remus Lupin.

Wenn sie es wieder einmal auf Severus abgesehen hatten, hielt er sich meist im Hintergrund. Aber aufhalten tat er sie nie, obwohl dies seit diesem Sommer seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Sie waren jetzt im fünften Schuljahr und seit dem war Lupin Vertrauensschüler. Aber irgendwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Er war sehr kränklich! Severus war aufgefallen, dass er jeden Monat ein paar Tage im Unterricht fehlte. Aber diese Tatsache interessierte scheinbar niemanden sonderlich.

Severus war nicht nach Hogsmeade gegangen, da er allein sein wollte um in Ruhe nachzudenken.

Es war in letzter Zeit so viel geschehen!

Sein Stiefvater misshandelte ihn in den Schulferien noch immer. Aber in der Öffentlichkeit durfte dies niemand bemerken. Schließlich war bekannt, dass Mr. Snape geheiratet und einen Jungen adoptiert hatte.

In der Zauberwelt hatte Arsenius Snape eine Position, in der er im öffentlichen Interesse stand. So musste Severus Mutter oft Empfänge geben, oder mit ihrem Mann auf selbigen erscheinen. Arsenius hatte sie so eingeschüchtert, dass Severus seine Mutter wie eine Bauchrednerpuppe vorkam.

Mit 16 Jahren sollte Severus seine Eltern begleiten und in die Gesellschaft eingeführt werden. Genauso wie Lucius. Schließlich sollte sich die Jugend kennen lernen, insbesondere ihre späteren Ehepartner. Denn eine Heirat kam nur unter reinblütigen Familien mit bester Abstammung in Frage.

Bis zu seinem 16. Geburtstag hatte Severus noch etwas Zeit, welche aber gut genutzt wurde. In seinen Ferien hatte er keine ruhige Minute. Seine Zeit war ausgefüllt mit Reitunterricht, Tanzunterricht und vielem mehr. Er lernte schon vorab Daten über Personen, die seiner Zukunft, und somit der Zukunft Arsenius Snapes, hilfreich sein könnten.

Er war froh nun wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.

Sein Stiefvater war solch ein Heuchler! Wie viele Nächte hatte er nach diesem Unterricht im Kerker verbracht? Oder hatte Schläge für eine unbedachte Äußerung hinnehmen müssen?

Seine Mutter wurde die meiste Zeit in Ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen, damit sie nicht auf die Idee kam fortzulaufen. Obwohl sie dies nie getan hätte. Welche Mutter lässt schon ihr Kind im Stich?

Seine Mutter war einmal eine sehr schöne Frau gewesen! Sie hatte eine sehr gute Figur gehabt. Langes, schwarzes Haar und strahlende, dunkle Augen. Jetzt war sie abgemagert, ihre Haare waren stumpf und ihre Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren. Sie war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst.

Sie tat Severus so Leid und er vermied es sie mit seinen Problemen zu belästigen. Was auch kaum möglich gewesen wäre, denn sein Stiefvater ließ die beiden nie allein miteinander.

Als er in den ersten Sommerferien nach Hause gekommen war. Hatte er sich nachts zu ihrem Zimmer geschlichen. Er kratzte leise an der Tür. Sie hatte ihn gehört und sich von der anderen Seite an die Tür gesetzt. Unter der Tür war ein Spalt breit Platz und so konnte er ihre Fingerspitzen berühren. Sie hatte gefragt, wie es ihm in der Schule ergangen war und er hatte ihr von Lucius erzählt.

Seine Probleme mit den anderen Schülern vermied er zu erwähnen. Stattdessen schwärmte er von seinem besten Freund. Er hatte in Spanien so viele Freunde zurücklassen müssen. Es erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. Damals als seine Welt noch in Ordnung war. Als sein Vater noch lebte.

Seine Mutter wusste dies und hatte sich so für ihn gefreut, dass er endlich wieder Anschluss gefunden hatte. Diese Nacht würde er niemals vergessen, er hatte sich seiner Mutter so nah wie lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

In den Ferien danach wiederholten sich die Nächte oftmals. Er musste ihr einfach erzählen, was er mit Lucius erlebte. Außerdem konnte er sie so, wenn auch nur für kurze Augenblicke, von ihrem Los ablenken.

Diese Nächte werden sich nun niemals mehr finden.

Severus hatte heute einen Brief von seiner Mutter erhalten. Einen einzigen in all den Jahren, die er in Hogwarts verweilte. Sie hatte es geschafft ihn abzusenden. Denn der Inhalt des Briefes war nur für Ihn bestimmt. Er verwahrte diesen Brief im Geheimen.

Er ist das letzte, was er von seiner Mutter hatte. In diesem Brief entschuldigte sie sich bei ihm für all das Leid, was sie mit dieser Hochzeit über Severus gebracht hatte. Der Brief war einige Tage unterwegs gewesen und so war alles zu spät.

Es war ein Abschiedsbrief! Seine Mutter ertrug es nicht länger und hatte ihm in diesem Brief ihren Freitod angekündigt.

Er hielt den Brief in seinen Händen. Er las ihn sich immer wieder und wieder durch. Tränen tropften auf die Handschrift seiner Mutter und ließen die Worte ein wenig verlaufen. Er war froh, dass Lucius nicht da und er sich selbst überlassen war.

-

Am späten Nachmittag wurde er in das Büro des Schulleiters zitiert. Die Schüler waren von ihrem Besuch ins Dorf noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Als er eintrat, sah er den Direktor hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Prof. Dumbledore sah ihn hinter den Gläsern seiner Halbmondbrille fragend an. Dann begann er zu sprechen. Er sprach ruhig und freundlich mit ihm. Er teilte ihm mit, dass er eine Mitteilung von Arsenius Snape erhalten habe. Er sagte, dass es ihm Leid täte diese Botschaft nun an ihn weiterzugeben. Er teilte ihm mit, dass seine Mutter sich vergiftet hätte und bekundete sein aufrichtiges Beileid.

Severus nahm dies zur Kenntnis. Das war alles zu was er fähig war. Er stand steif vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Junge?"

„Ich Danke ihnen für Ihre Mitteilung und Ihre Beileidsbekundung! Kann ich nun gehen?"

Der Direktor seufzte. „Sicher mein Junge! Ich kann verstehen wenn Sie jetzt allein sein wollen Mr. Snape!"

Der Schulleiter nickte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu.

Als Severus sich umdrehte und gemächlich zur Türe schritt, räusperte sich der Direktor.

„Mr. Snape, wollen Sie mir vielleicht noch etwas erzählen? Meine Türe steht meinen Schülern immer offen. Wenn Sie also ein Problem auf dem Herzen haben…"

Severus drehte sich bei diesen Worten noch einmal um. Er sah dem Direktor in die Augen, welche erwartend auf ihn gerichtet waren.

„Nein, nichts!" Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Büro des Direktors.

-

Severus stieg auf den Astronomieturm. Er wollte alleine sein. Die Schüler mussten inzwischen zurück sein. Es war bereits Zeit zum Abendessen, aber Severus hatte keinen Hunger. Er konnte jetzt keine Gesellschaft brauchen. Selbst die von Lucius nicht. Wie sollte er jetzt auch den mit Sicherheit heiteren Erzählungen seines Freundes folgen!

An die Brüstung gelehnt stand er einfach nur da, starrte in die Ferne und ließ sich den Wind durch seine Haare wehen. Erst als es bereits dunkel war, nahm Severus seine Umgebung wieder wahr.

Er stieg den Turm hinab, ging in die Kerker, sagte dem Portrait am Eingang das Passwort und befand sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Alles war wie ausgestorben, kein einziger Schüler war da. Es musste bereits später sein als er gedacht hatte. Auf dem Turm hatte er jedes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Erleichtert darüber, dass er niemandem begegnet war ging er auf ihr Zimmer. Als er die Tür öffnete, bemerkte er, dass auch hier alles dunkel war.

Aber kaum hatte er die Türe leise hinter sich geschlossen, wurde der Raum durch Lucius erleuchtet. Dieser hatte sich im Bett aufgerichtet und sah nun Severus an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist? Nein? Ich will dir gerne mitteilen, wie spät es ist! Es ist kurz nach drei! Wo zum Teufel noch mal, hast du nur gesteckt! Ich habe dich beim Essen vermisst. Ich habe Gott und die Welt nach dir abgesucht. Jeden habe ich nach dir gefragt, mein Gott sogar Black und Potter! Was hast du gemacht? Ich…."

Lucius war zu aufgebracht um sich klar zu äußern.

Severus ging an Lucius Bett vorbei, zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bett.

„Schlaf weiter, Lucius. Gute Nacht!"

Zu einer Erklärung war er nicht in der Lage. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Zumindest nicht jetzt!

Erst jetzt horchte Lucius auf. So einsilbig war Severus, zumindest ihm gegenüber, doch sonst nicht! Außerdem machte er auf Lucius den Eindruck noch blasser zu sein als sonst.

Er hatte sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen Freund gemacht. Er hatte ihn gesucht, nachdem er zum Abendessen nicht erschienen war.

Die ganze Zeit hatte er wach gelegen und auf ihn gewartet.

Er hatte schon gedacht er hätte irgendwas ausgefressen und traue sich nicht in die Nähe der Lehrer. Oder ihm wäre etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen. Aber den Gedanken hatte er schnell wieder verworfen. Einen Streich hätte er gewiss nicht ohne ihn ausgeheckt und an ein Unglück wollte er nicht denken. Der Gedanke war zu erschreckend.

Nun machte er sich noch mehr Sorgen. Was war nur mit seinem besten Freund los!

„Severus?" –Keine Antwort kam. Severus lag auf der Seite, den Rücken ihm zugewandt.

„Severus?", versuchte Lucius es erneut.

„Ich habe noch nicht geschlafen. Ist alles in Ordnung? Fehlt dir etwas?"

Als er wieder keine Antwort erhielt, stand er langsam auf und ging auf Severus´ Bett zu. Er setzte sich etwas oberhalb auf die Bettkante und strich seinem Freund die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Ihm fiel auf, dass die Schultern seines Freundes unkontrolliert bebten und seine Wangen feucht waren. Lucius beugte sich tiefer über ihn, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und stumme Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

„Sev, was um Himmelswillen ist denn nur geschehen?"

Lucius fragte sanft, aber Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit. So hatte er Severus noch nie gesehen. Eine Träne löste sich auch aus seinem Auge und lief langsam seine Wange hinab. Als er noch immer keine Antwort bekam, legte er sich mit unter die Decke und kuschelte sich eng an Severus an.

„Erzähl mir doch bitte was los ist", flüsterte Lucius und streichelte seinem Freund behutsam über das Haar.

Severus spürte die sanfte Berührung von Lucius und beruhigte sich langsam.

„Meine Mutter… hat sich das Leben genommen", es war nur ein Flüstern, welches von Severus bebenden Lippen kam. So leise, dass Lucius es fast nicht vernommen hätte. Aber nun verstand er.

„Warum?", fragte er zaghaft. Er überlegte, wie es sich anfühlen musste seine Mutter zu verlieren. Er hing auch sehr an seiner Mutter.

„Wenn du meinen Stiefvater kennen würdest, müsstest du nicht fragen! Nicht so, wie er sich in der Öffentlichkeit gibt. Nein! Sondern wie er wirklich ist."

Lucius fragte nicht weiter. Ihm dämmerte langsam einiges. Das erklärte die vielen Blutergüsse und Prellungen die Severus immer hatte, wenn er nach den Ferien zurückkehrte.

Er hatte ihn zwar daraufhin angesprochen, aber Severus hatte immer irgendwelche Stürze und sonstige Ausflüchte vorgeschoben.

Lucius streichelte noch immer sanft über Severus´ Haar. Das Schluchzen ließ langsam nach.

Lucius drehte seinen Freund langsam zu sich um. Er strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, küsste ihn sacht auf die Stirn und nahm ihn in seine Arme.

„Sev, du bedeutest mir so viel! Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich weinen zu sehen."

Severus war alles zuviel. Er konnte seine Gedanken und die Gefühle die auf ihn einströmten nicht mehr verarbeiten. Eine Schwere fiel langsam über ihn und so kuschelte er sich etwas näher an Lucius an und schlief ein.

Lucius lag noch länger wach. Unbewusst streichelte er noch immer über Severus Seite. Auch er konnte seine Gefühle nicht mehr sortieren.

Eben war alles noch so einfach gewesen.

Sein Freund hatte Trost gebraucht und dafür war er als Freund doch da! Aber als dieser ihm so im Arm lag und Severus diese Nähe scheinbar auch nicht unangenehm war, da waren plötzlich noch andere Gefühle da. Gefühle Sev gegenüber, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Gefühle, die tiefer gingen und Lucius verwirrten.

Sev war sicher nur durcheinander, er hatte in seinem Kummer scheinbar nicht mitbekommen, dass Lucius zu ihm ins Bett gekommen war und ihn jetzt im Arm hielt.

Lucius schluckte schwer. Je länger er Severus´ Nähe wahrnahm und über seine Empfindungen nachdachte, umso mehr wurde er sich eines gewiss.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Severus diese Gefühle jemals teilen würde, aber das würde niemals etwas an seinen Gefühlen ändern.

Er wusste, er hatte sich in Severus verliebt.

-

**So, für´s erste war es das wieder. Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß und ich habe eure Phantasie anregen können: )**

**All meinen Lesern wünsche ich ein schönes Fest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!**

**Im nächsten Jahr hoffe ich auf eifrige Leser und noch eifrigere Rückantworten! **

**Denn die sind das Brot der Künstler!**

**Eure Serena**


	4. Gefühlschaos

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 4?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 04 – Gefühlschaos**

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere auch in Hogwarts. Die Schüler waren nach Beendigung des Frühstücks auf dem Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Unterrichtsräumen.

Severus hatte als nächstes Unterricht in Verwandlung. Er war so in Gedanken Versunken, dass er auf die anderen Schüler in den Gängen kaum achtete. Plötzlich spürte er einen Ruck und seine Schulbücher und sämtliche Unterlagen fielen krachend zu Boden und verteilten sich auf demselbigen.

Bevor er begriff, was geschah, wurde er herumgerissen und eine kräftige Hand packte in am Kragen.

„Kannste nicht aufpassen, oder hat ein Slytherin das nicht nötig?"

Er sah direkt in Blacks zornrotes Gesicht.

Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Das war der richtige Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung und er war sich sicher, dass er Black nicht angerempelt hatte. Er hatte keinen Widerstand gespürt. Aber Black sah das offensichtlich anders. Er schubste Severus unsanft zu Boden, sodass er in mitten seiner Sachen lag, die noch immer auf den Boden verstreut waren.

„Der bekommt doch seit Tagen nichts richtig mit. Wandelt umher, ständig mit den Gedanken woanders. Was ist los Snape, jemand gestorben?"

Natürlich, Potter musste wieder seinen Senf dazugeben. Wie Recht er mit dieser Bemerkung hatte, wollte Severus ihm nicht zeigen. Wie immer waren die Anderen zwei auch nicht weit.

Pettigrew lachte sich schlapp, nur Lupin stand an der Wand. Er sagte dazu nichts. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm zu langweilig ihn zu ärgern. Die Mühe lohnte sich wohl für ihn nicht.

Severus war es leid sich zu wehren, außerdem hatte es keinen Sinn. Black war ihm körperlich einfach überlegen. Er war dagegen das perfekte Opfer.

Nur wenn Lucius in seiner Nähe war, war er sicher. Vor ihm hatte Black aus irgendeinem Grund Angst. Seit Anfang des Jahres hatte sich dies noch verstärkt. Lucius machte Black gegenüber seltsame Anmerkungen, die Severus nicht verstand aber Black erbleichen ließen. War vielleicht etwas familiäres, sie waren schließlich Cousins.

Severus stand langsam auf und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Er würde zu spät zum Unterricht kommen und die McGonagall würde Slytherin dafür Punkte abziehen. Hoffentlich musste er das Lucius nicht erklären, denn dann wäre der nächste Streit vorprogrammiert. Eigentlich würde das denen Recht geschehen.

Aber in den letzten zwei Stunden heute hatten sie Prof. Ott, das heiterte Severus für den Moment etwas auf.

Prof. Ott war ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Es war in Hogwarts üblich, dass der Lehrer für Zaubertränke auch der Hauslehrer vom Hause Slytherin war. Also von Severus´ Haus.

Prof. Ott machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er die anderen Häuser für unprivilegiert hielt, die Zauberei zu studieren, da die meisten Schüler der anderen Häuser muggelstämmig waren.

Prof. Ott bevorzugte Schüler aus Zauberfamilien, die reinen Blutes waren.

So kam es, dass Prof. Ott seine Schüler bevorzugt behandelte, besonders im Unterricht.

In der fünften Klasse hatten Gryffindors und Slytherins zusammen unterricht bei ihm.

_Die bekommen heute noch ihr Fett weg! Darauf freu ich mich jetzt schon. ´_

Was Severus entgangen war, war die Tatsache, dass Remus sich immer zurück hielt wenn dessen Freunde ihn ärgerten.

So war dies auch heute. Remus hatte so etwas in der Art schon kommen sehen, als er Severus weiter vorne auf dem Flur entdeckt hatte. Er hatte noch versucht Sirius abzulenken, in dem er vom letzten Quidditchspiel sprach. Fast hätte es funktioniert. Aber James hatte Severus bereits gesehen und machte Sirius auf ihn aufmerksam. Seltsam, dass hätte sogar Severus hören müssen.

Aber Remus hatte schon länger gemerkt, dass mit Severus etwas nicht stimmte. Er war unaufmerksam und im Unterricht weilten seine Gedanken ganz woanders. Er wollte Severus nicht ärgern, im Gegenteil. Der fremd wirkende, schlanke Junge mit dem schwarzen, langen Haar faszinierte ihn irgendwie.

Aber nun war dieser wieder Opfer seiner Freunde geworden. Und er traute sich nicht dazwischen zu gehen. Er hatte auch ein Geheimnis, welches niemand kannte, außer den Lehrern.

Seine Freunde hatten es in ihrem dritten Schuljahr herausbekommen und entgegen seiner Erwartungen blieben sie seine Freunde. Wie konnte er ihnen jetzt in den Rücken fallen, indem er Severus verteidigte oder ihm sogar zu Hilfe eilte. Sie würden bestimmt nicht mehr seine Freunde sein wollen und für ihn war es nicht so leicht Freunde zu finden.

Er hätte sich dann nur noch an Severus wenden können, und der wollte bestimmt nicht mit ihm befreundet sein. Er hatte ja Lucius und die anderen Slytherins. Die wären bestimmt auch nicht begeistert, wenn Severus mit einem Gryffindor abhängen würde.

Das alles ging ihm durch den Kopf während Black Severus nieder machte. So entschied er sich unauffällig an der Wand das Geschehen zu beobachten und abzuwarten was passieren würde.

Severus schien nicht auf Ärger aus zu sein. Er entschuldigte sich sogar für seine Unachtsamkeit und suchte seine Sachen zusammen.

Das Severus sich entschuldigte, war gar nicht nötig! Remus hatte ganz genau gesehen, dass er Black nicht einmal berührt hatte. Im Gegenteil; Sirius hatte ihm die Bücher unter dem Arm weg geschlagen.

Selbst Sirius war aufgrund der unerwarteten Entschuldigung sprachlos. Er fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder.

„Remus, wo bleibst du! Willst du an der Wand fest wachsen? Komm, wir müssen zu VddK. Prof. Miracles wartet schon, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Es reicht doch, wenn einer Ärger bekommt."

Mit einem letzten hämischen Grinsen und einem Blick auf Severus zog Sirius den Angesprochenen mit sich fort.

Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Severus noch eine Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei. Es war so etwas von langweilig. Severus hatte nie die Vergangenheit interessiert. So auch jetzt nicht. Er wartete sehnsüchtig auf das Ende der Stunde. Als es endlich soweit war, hatte er seine Unterlagen bereits zusammen gepackt und stürmte hinunter in die Kerker.

Prof. Ott stand bereits an seinem Pult und wartete auf das Eintreffen der Schüler. Severus nahm eines der vordersten Pulte für sich in Anspruch.

„Hi, alles klar?" Lucius schmiss seine Sachen auf das Pult neben Severus und lächelte zu ihm herüber.

„Aber sicher, was sollte auch sein?"

Severus blickte bei diesen Worten zu Boden. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht anlügen. Aber in letzter Zeit rastete Lucius bei der geringsten Kleinigkeit die Severus betraf aus. Wenn jemand ihn nur falsch ansah, machte Lucius direkt einen Aufstand.

Was war nur los mit Lucius? Er brauchte einen Freund; keine Ersatzmutter.

Während Severus über ihre Freundschaft sinnierte, weilten Lucius´ Gedanken in ganz ähnlicher Weise.

Ihre Freundschaft hatte sich verändert. Während Severus unverändert war, verhielt sich Lucius merkwürdig. Er hatte sich in Severus verliebt!

Es war ihm aber nicht möglich, mit seinem Freund über seine Gefühle zu sprechen. Er traute sich einfach nicht! Was, wenn dieser nicht auf diese Weise für ihn empfand? Wenn er ihn nur als Freund sah? Er fühlte sich schrecklich, aber Severus gegenüber wollte er sich nichts anmerken lassen.

Allerdings war das nicht so einfach wie er erwartet hatte. Wenn jemand Severus zu nahe trat, rastete er direkt aus. Er wollte den Menschen, den er über alles in der Welt liebte vor allem und jeden beschützen. Wenn es nur Kleinigkeiten waren, weswegen er ausrastete, sah Severus ihn jedes Mal verständnislos an.

Wie sollte er ihn auch verstehen. Er weiß es ja nicht.

Diese Ausbrüche wollte er vermeiden, darum ging er Severus zurzeit auch aus dem Weg.

Aber das war nicht so klug wie er von den anderen Slytherins erfuhr. Denn sobald Black und Co. das Spitz bekommen hatten, lauerten sie Severus verstärkt auf. Lucius kam gerade noch rechtzeitig dazu, als Black Severus gegenüber mal wieder handgreiflich werden wollte.

Seit dem Tag blieb er wieder verstärkt in dessen Nähe. Aber das war auch nicht zu vermeiden, da sie ein Zimmer miteinander bewohnten.

Da Lucius dieses Jahr zum Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin ernannt wurde, hatten sie ihr eigenes Bad. Dieses grenzte direkt an ihr Zimmer.

Die Türe des Badezimmers ließ sich nur mit einem Passwort öffnen, welches nur den Vertrauensschülern bekannt war. Aber Lucius hatte es Severus verraten, damit er das Bad ebenso benutzen könne.

Das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler hatte große Vorteile den anderen gegenüber. Es war sehr geräumig und mit sämtlichem Komfort ausgestattet, während die anderen Badezimmer gerade mit dem Nötigsten zur Massenabfertigung versehen waren. Das Severus das Bad ebenfalls benutzte war aber nicht Lucius beste Idee, wie er letzten Samstag erfahren musste.

Rückblick –

Lucius betrat das Bad ohne zu wissen, dass dieses bereits von Severus besetzt war. Als er eintrat, war Severus gerade aus der Dusche getreten und war demzufolge splitter-faser-nackt.

Lucius starrte ihn lange an, ihm gefiel was er sah. Severus war seiner Ansicht nach mehr als gut bestückt. Als ihm jedoch bewusst wurde, dass er ihn anstarrte, noch dazu auf eine delikate Stelle, lief er feuerrot an.

Als ob Severus seine Gedanken erraten könnte, murmelte er hastig eine unverständliche Entschuldigung und stürmte zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen lief er nervös auf und ab.

_Jetzt weiß er es, er muss es jetzt bemerkt haben. Ich habe ihn angestarrt, wie soll er es nicht bemerkt haben. Gott, was mach ich jetzt nur! Schrecklich, fehlte nur noch, dass mir Sabber aus dem Mund getropft wäre. Er wird mich fragen, was sag´ ich ihm nur?´_

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein perfekt angezogener Severus trat ein.

Er warf sein Duschzeug lässig auf´s Bett.

„Hättest ruhig reinkommen könne, ich war gerade fertig!"

„Ich, ich dachte… ich wusste nicht, ähm.. ob es dir Recht wäre."

_Schitt! Ich laufe_ _bestimmt schon rot an! ´_

„Ach was, wieso sollte mich das stören? Da ist nichts, was du nicht auch hast!"

_Was mich bei dir aber mehr als interessiert_! ´

Rückblick Ende –

Gott, war das peinlich! Bei der Erinnerung an Severus im Bad wurde ihm schon wieder ganz heiß.


	5. Zaubertrankunterricht und Strafarbeiten

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 5?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 05 – Zaubertrankunterricht und Strafarbeiten**

„Hey, was ist los mit dir?" Prof. Ott hatte die Zutaten für den Trank bereits an die Tafel geschrieben. „Fang an! - Sag´ mal träumst du?"

Severus hatte ihn unter dem Tisch sachte angestupst.

„Was ist in letzter Zeit los mit dir! Ich bin mit meinen Gedanken zwar auch nicht immer bei der Sache, aber in letzter Zeit machst du mir erheblich Konkurrenz! Und warum läufst du jetzt rot an, geht´s dir nicht gut? Willst du nicht besser mal in den Krankenflügel? Soll ich Prof. Ott Bescheid geben?"

„Nein, nein. Alles klar! Lass uns lieber anfangen, bevor Prof. Ott noch was bemerkt!"

„Würden die beiden Herren sich bitte auch Ihren Kesseln zuwenden?"

Prof. Ott stand direkt vor Ihnen. „In exakt dreißig Minuten werde ich Ihre Ergebnisse kontrollieren!"

„Das ist doch wieder einmal typisch! Uns hätte der direkt Punkte wegen Unaufmerksamkeit abgezogen."

„Sirius, sei bitte still und arbeite. Sonst bekommst du gleich deinen gewünschten Punkteabzug, aber von Gryffindor!"

„Hast ja Recht Remus, aber ungerecht ist das trotzdem!"

„Wie wäre es Mr. Black, wenn Sie uns allen mitteilen würden, was es so interessantes bei der Zubereitung Ihres Trankes zu erzählen gibt? Vielleicht lernen Ihre Mitschüler von Ihren geistreichen Erläuterungen noch etwas, was sie bei mir nicht lernen."

„Es hatte nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun, verzeihen Sie bitte Prof. Ott!"

„Sie habe ich nicht gefragt Mr. Lupin. 10 Punkte Abzug wegen unerlaubtem Reden. Nochmals 10 Punkte wegen Störung des Unterrichts."

„Das ist nicht fair! Snape und Malfoy haben Sie keine Punkte abgezogen." Sirius schlug mit seiner Faust auf das Pult.

„30 Punkte Abzug wegen in Frage Stellung einer Entscheidung Ihres Lehrers. Wollen Sie noch etwas hinzufügen, Mr. Black? Nein? Dann fahren Sie fort. Ihre Zeit läuft.

Wenn einer der beiden Herren bis zum Ende des Unterrichts nicht mit seinem Trank fertig sein sollte, können Sie beide heute Abend zu einer Strafarbeit in den Kerkern antreten. Hier wurde schon lange nicht mehr ordentlich sauber gemacht."  
Black wurde blass. In der restlichen Zeit konnten sie unmöglich fertig werden.

Na toll! Er hatte es geschafft sich selbst, Remus und den Gryffindors mächtig zu Schaden.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später erhob sich Prof. Ott von seinem Platz und ging durch die einzelnen Reihen. Er machte dabei Bemerkungen über den Zustand des jeweiligen Trankes und schrieb Notizen und Noten in ein kleines schwarzes Buch.

„Mr. Black, sind wir fertig geworden? –Nein, wie ich sehe nicht! Dann erwarte ich sie heute Abend um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro. Bringen Sie Mr. Lupin mit."

„Aber Mr. Lupin, was muss ich sehen. Ts ts ts, das macht sich bei Ihren Noten aber bemerkbar! Dies ist bereits der vierte Trank in Folge, der Ihnen misslungen ist. Eines muss ich Ihnen jedoch lassen, es gelingt Ihnen doch immer wieder mich zu überraschen. Ihr Trank ist völlig unbrauchbar! Sie haben zu viel Feenstaub beigefügt. Im Rezept standen

0,75 Gramm, nicht 75 Gramm. Ein hübscher Nebeneffekt! Alle mal hier herüber kommen."

Neugierig kamen die Mitschüler näher.

„Seht euch mal diesen Trank an. So sollte er nicht aussehen!"

Tony Fitzrovia, ein Mitschüler aus dem Hause Slytherin gluckste vor Lachen.

„Hey, Lupin! Der ist ja rosa! – Bist du schwul?"

Jetzt war es an Remus knallrot anzulaufen. Zum Glück kam der Kommentar von Jean Fletcher aus Gryffindor. Remus wusste, dass er es nicht böse meinte. Er versuchte einfach immer witzig zu sein. Was ihm meistens nicht gelang. Auch dieses Mal lachte keiner, außer ein paar der Slytherins.

Aber in diesem Fall hatte er nicht so Unrecht. Remus fragte sich das selbst in letzter Zeit öfters.

Meistens nach einer erneuten Begegnung mit Severus.

„Mr. Lupin, Sie sollten sich unbedingt jemanden suchen, der Ihnen Nachhilfe in diesem Fach erteilt; sonst sehe ich für Ihre Versetzung schwarz."

„Prof. Ott, wie meinen Sie das? Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Lupin blickte verzweifelt zu seinem Lehrer auf.

„Dann will ich deutlicher werden. Wenn Sie bis, nun sagen wir mal Ostern, nicht deutlich Ihre Fähigkeiten verbessern, lass ich Sie durchfallen. Dann werden auch die Abschlussprüfungen Sie nicht mehr retten können. War das nun deutlich genug, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus wurde leichenblass, das konnte doch unmöglich Prof. Otts Ernst sein. Doch wenn er in sein Gesicht sah, welches durch ein hämisches Grinsen verzogen war, konnte er darin lesen, dass dies sehr wohl sein Ernst war.

Oh nein! Er brauchte unbedingt Jemanden der ihm Nachhilfe geben konnte. Aber wer? Derjenige muss schon ein Ass in Zaubertränke sein, wenn er ihm in der kurzen Zeit etwas beibringen sollte. Er begriff ja die Grundsätze der Zaubertrankbraukunst schon nicht.

„Die Stunde ist aus. Packt eure Sachen zusammen und dann raus. Aufräumen und säubern brauchen Sie Ihre Arbeitsplätze nicht, dafür haben wir heute Abend zwei Freiwillige!"

Wie in Trance packte Remus seine Sachen zusammen und verließ seinen Arbeitsplatz. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Severus.

_Natürlich, Severus war der Klassenbeste! - Träum´ weiter Remus, er wird dir niemals helfen. Würde ich an seiner Stelle auch nicht. Schließlich bin ich immer mit von der Partie, wenn meine Freunde ihn ärgern. Aber vielleicht kann ich ihm erklären, dass ich nichts gegen ihn habe und mir das alles selbst unangenehm ist. ´_

Beim Abendessen bekam Remus kaum einen Bissen runter. Ständig sah er zum Tisch der Slytherins herüber. Da saß Severus. Er konnte ihn von seinem Platz aus gut beobachten.

_Er könnte mir in kürzester Zeit genug beibringen, damit Prof. Ott mich nicht durchfallen lassen kann. Aber dazu muss ich ihn alleine sprechen. Wie kann ich ihm begegnen, ohne das Lucius oder jemand meiner Freunde dabei ist. Das wäre nicht ratsam. Lucius würde mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. Der flippt zurzeit schon aus, wenn einer Severus nur anspricht._

_Meine Freunde wären auch nicht hilfreich, es gäbe nur erneuten Streit und Severus würde dicht machen. Ich könnte mein Anliegen noch nicht einmal vortragen. Nein, ich muss alleine mit ihm reden. Und ich muss mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen um das Möglich zu machen. ´_

„Sirius komm schon, iss auf! Wir müssen zu Prof. Ott. Beeil dich! Wir haben nur noch eine Viertelstunde bis wir in seinem Büro erscheinen müssen."

„Ja, ich komm ja schon. Wenn´s sein muss. Bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig!"

10 Minuten später standen die beiden vor Prof. Otts Büro.

„Klopf du Remus, und wenn wir beide etwas gefragt werden, dann wäre es besser, wenn du sprichst. Meine Antworten würden uns nur einen erneuten Punkteabzug einbringen."

Nachdem Remus angeklopft hatte, öffnete Prof. Ott die Türe.

„Pünktlich die Herren. Na dann folgen Sie mir bitte!"

Gehorsam folgten beide Prof. Ott durch die zahlreichen Gänge der Kerker. Sie trauten sich nicht auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Vor dem Unterrichtsraum machten sie halt.

„Lupin, Sie warten hier! Mr. Black kommen Sie mit!"

Sirius betrat zusammen mit dem Lehrer das Klassenzimmer.

„Black, morgen früh möchte ich mich hier spiegeln können. Sie werden hier also aufräumen

und alles peinlichst säubern. Mir ist es gleich, ob es die ganze Nacht dauert. Wollten Sie etwas meinen Worten hinzufügen? Nein? Dann fangen Sie besser gleich an. Gute Nacht!"

Sirius schloss seinen noch zu einer Erwiderung geöffneten Mund und sah Prof. Ott nach, der schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer verließ.

Das war so gemein. Um seinen Unmut Luft zu machen, trat er den nächst besten Stuhl zur Seite. Na toll, wenn Remus ihm wenigstens helfen könnte.

Dieser wartete in der Zwischenzeit draußen auf die Rückkehr des Professors.

„Hey, was treibst du dich hier unten rum? Das ist Slytherin-Gebiet!"

Remus drehte sich erschrocken um.

In den Gängen der Kerker war es ziemlich dunkel, nur vereinzelte Fackeln an den Wänden sorgten für gedämpftes Licht. Remus strengte sich an, in diesem Dämmerlicht zu erkennen, wer ihn angesprochen hatte.

Beim Herannahen des Anderen bemerkte er, dass es sich dabei um Severus handelte.

„Ich warte auf Prof. Ott. Strafarbeit, dass weißt du sicher!"

„Ach richtig! War mir entfallen!"

„Und was schleichst du hier unten herum?" Remus wollte Severus in ein Gespräch verwickeln. Etwas Besseres fiel ihm gerade nicht ein.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht! Ich bin im Hause Slytherin und darf mich somit sehr wohl hier aufhalten. Von schleichen kann hingegen keine Rede sein. Aber wenn es dich so brennend interessiert; ich suchte nach Prof. Ott. Da ich dich hier antreffe, und du wie du selbst bestätigst, auf ihn wartest, war meine Suche erfolgreich!"

_Jetzt oder Nie! Das ist die Gelegenheit ihn zu fragen. Die anderen sind nicht in der Nähe, wir sind ganz allein. Alles wie ich es vorhatte. – Mehr als Nein sagen kann er nicht. Trau´ dich Remus. ´_  
"Ach Severus? Ich hätte dich gerne kurz gesprochen."  
"Ich dachte, dass wir uns seit einer geraumen Weile unterhalten!"  
"Was?" Remus blickte Severus verständnislos an.

„Das heißt unter zivilisierten Leuten: Wie Bitte!" Severus rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Na reden, oder wie würdest du das definieren? Konversation besteht meines Wissens aus mindestens zwei Personen, die einen Gedankenaustausch in Form von Worten und Sätzen zum Ausdruck bringen!"  
Severus schien gelangweilt.

„Oh, ja natürlich. Wir reden, aber ich muss mit dir etwas besprechen. Hast du kurz Zeit für mich?"

_Das Severus auch alles so genau nehmen muss. ´_ Das würde wohl noch schwerer werden, als er gedacht hatte.

Bevor Severus antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und Prof. Ott trat auf den Gang hinaus.

„Lupin, wir gehen zurück zu meinem Büro. Da werden Sie….. –Oh, Mr. Snape. Wollen Sie zu mir? Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Wie sehr Prof. Otts Stimmung doch umschwang, wenn er einem seiner Schützlinge begegnete.

„Prof. Ott, verzeihen Sie bitte vielmals mein Stören!"

„Aber nicht doch, Sie stören doch nicht. Begleiten Sie mich doch in mein Büro, ich muss Mr. Lupin noch in seine Tätigkeit einweisen. Danach kann ich mich voll und ganz Ihren Wünschen widmen."

„Sehr wohl Sir!" Gemeinsam gingen sie die Flure entlang bis sie bei Prof. Otts Büro ankamen.

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	6. Ein unvorhergesehenes Angebot

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 6?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 06 – Ein unvorhergesehenes Angebot**

„Dann kommen Sie doch bitte herein, Mr. Snape! Einen Augenblick bitte. – Lupin, Sie werden sämtliche Bücher meiner kleinen Privatbibliothek abstauben und ordnen. Damit werden Sie wohl ein paar Stunden beschäftigt sein. Fangen sie daher besser gleich an."

Remus machte sich an die ihm zugeteilte Arbeit. Die Bücherregale erstrecken sich bis an die Decke des Raumes; zu beiden Seitenwänden des doch sehr geräumigen Büros.

_Na toll, da bin ich wirklich einige Stunden beschäftigt! Warum hatte Sirius auch immer kein Gefühl dafür, wann es besser war seine Klappe zu halten. Nein, er muss immer Luft ablassen. Natürlich behandelte Prof. Ott sie ungerecht, aber manchmal ist es besser seinen Ärger runterzuschlucken. Er sieht doch, was er uns damit einhandelte. Er musste auch immer Andere mit reinziehen, warum wehr ich mich eigentlich nicht dagegen. Ach Remus, aus demselben Grund, warum ich auch nichts unternehme, wenn sie Severus ärgern. Es sind vielleicht wirklich nicht die besten Freunde, aber wenigstens habe ich zu Abwechslung mal welche. Wer wollte schon jemals mit dir zu tun haben, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, was du bist? Als Kind durfte schon niemals jemand mit mir spielen, weil ihre Eltern zu große Angst hatten ich könnte ihren Kindern ein Leid antun, oder sie sogar anstecken. Nein Remus, sei froh. Sie wissen es und halten trotzdem zu dir! ´_

„Mr. Snape, was kann ich nun für Sie tun?"  
"Ich wollte Sie fragen Sir, ob es Ihnen möglich wäre mir einige der Bücher aus Ihrer Privatbibliothek zu Studienzwecken zur Verfügung zu stellen. Natürlich nur, wenn es keine Umstände macht. Die Bücher der Hogwartsbibliothek habe ich bereits durchgearbeitet."  
"Ah, verstehe! So einen Wissensdurst unterstütze ich selbstverständlich. Sie können gleich anfangen. Mr. Lupin wird Ihnen die gewünschten Exemplare raussuchen und vor ihrem Gebrauch säubern. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich Sie bitten Ihre Studien heute auf mein Büro zu verlegen? Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen, möchte Mr. Lupin hier aber nicht alleine lassen. Sie könnten hier studieren und Mr. Lupin etwas im Auge behalten."

„Natürlich Sir! Wie Sie wünschen."

„Sehr schön! Mr. Lupin, suchen Sie Mr. Snape die Bücher heraus, die er verlangt."  
"Mr. Snape, viel Erfolg! Ich verlasse mich auf Sie."  
"Ich habe zu danken Sir. Gute Nacht!"

„Ja, Ja. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten war Prof. Ott zur Türe hinaus.

Severus trat an die Trittleiter zu Remus heran.

„Wärst du so nett, mir einige Bücher rauszusuchen? Sie stehen hier auf dem Zettel."

„Natürlich Severus. Lass mal sehen." Remus nahm Severus den Zettel aus der Hand und suchte nach den Exemplaren.

„Prof. Ott sortiert nach dem Alphabet der Titel, wenn dir das hilft. Völlig unsinnig wenn du mich fragst."  
"So? Wie würdest du es denn machen, nach dem Autor? Den kennen die meisten die ein Buch suchen doch gar nicht."  
"Nein, nach der Thematik/Sachgebiete." Severus nahm einen Lappen und wischte bei einigen Büchern den Staub herunter.

„Du brauchst mir nicht zu helfen, wenn Prof. Ott das sieht bekommst du Ärger!"

„Du meinst wohl DU bekommst Ärger! – Keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor dir zu helfen. Warum sollte ich auch? Du hilfst mir doch auch nie. Ich kann halt einfach keine staubigen Bücher sehen. In Büchern befindet sich soviel Wissen, sie sind so wertvoll. Man sollte sie nicht einfach im Regal verstauben lassen."  
"Bücher sind dir scheinbar sehr wichtig!"

„Ich verbringe die meiste Zeit mit dem Lesen von Büchern, sie können einen nicht verletzen!"

„Aber sie ersetzen auch keine Freunde."

„Ich hatte keine Freunde in diesem Land bevor ich Lucius traf, es ging einfach nicht."

„Warum nicht?" Remus glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Sollte es Severus ähnlich ergangen sein wie ihm?

„Darum, ich hatte meine Gründe. Hast du nicht zu arbeiten? Wenn du mir nun meine Bücher raussuchen könntest! Bring sie mir dann an das Pult ganz vorne."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Severus auf dem Absatz um und setzte sich an das Pult in der ersten Reihe. Seine Miene war finster und er blickte in genau die andere Richtung als die, in der Remus am Regal lehnte.

_Schitt, das hat du ja toll hinbekommen. Jetzt blockt er ab, dabei fand ich unser Gespräch ganz locker. Sehr aufschlussreich. Was mach ich jetzt? Die Gelegenheit war so günstig und ich hab´ sie versaut. Egal, ich muss es trotzdem probieren. Noch so eine Chance bekomme ich sicher nicht. ´_

Remus suchte die Exemplare für Severus heraus und säuberte sie. Mit den Büchern auf dem Arm ging er bedächtig langsam auf Severus zu. Dabei überschlugen sich seine Gedanken.

„Verzeih´ mir bitte Severus! Ich wollte nicht indiskret sein. Es geht mich wirklich nichts an, aber weißt du vor Sirius, James und Peter hatte ich auch nie Freunde und ich habe auch meine Gründe. Ich verstehe, wenn du darüber nicht sprechen willst. Über mein Problem rede ich auch nicht gerne.

Ich wollte dir auch nur sagen, dass ich nichts gegen dich habe; im Gegenteil. Aber wie ich dir bereits sagte, habe ich noch nie Freunde gehabt und somit sind mir meine derzeitigen sehr wichtig. Ich traue mich einfach nicht wider ihnen zu handeln, darum helfe ich dir nie, wenn sie dich ärgern. Aber du musst doch gemerkt haben, dass ich nicht mitmache. - Weil ich dich eben mag!"

Severus´ Gesicht hatte sich im Laufe der Rede von Remus verändert. Zuerst war er verärgert, dass Remus ihn ansprach. Dann war er erstaunt über dessen Ausbruch. Als Remus dann äußerte, dass er auch zuvor keine Freunde hatte, drückte sein Gesicht Verständnis aus.

Als Remus schließlich sagte, dass er ihn mag, war es voller Unglauben. Remus mochte ihn? Warum?

„Warum?" das musste er einfach laut aussprechen.

„Warum, was?" Remus hatte alles erwartet. Sogar das Severus ihn anschreien würde, aber nicht diese einfache, kleine Frage.

„Warum magst du mich?"

Remus lief rot an. _Das_ _kann ich ihm doch jetzt schlecht sagen!´_

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Du bist mir einfach sympathisch."  
"Mit dieser Antwort muss ich mich, denke ich scheinbar begnügen. Aber wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, hast du Angst vor deinen Freunden. Angst, dass sie dich nicht mehr mögen, wenn du deinen eigenen Standpunkt vertrittst? Hältst du das für richtig? Ich habe in der Hinsicht auch nicht viel Erfahrung. Doch ich vertrete die Ansicht, dass Freunde einen so akzeptieren sollten wie man ist. Man kann sich nicht ewig verstellen und anpassen.

Wenn es deine Freunde sind, akzeptieren sie dich auch, wenn du anderer Meinung bist als sie."

„Aber das ist ein Risiko, welches ich dann eingehe!"

„Wenn sie die Freundschaft mit dir beenden, weil Sie deine Meinung nicht anerkennen, solltest du dich fragen, ob sie wirklich deine Freunde sind. Oder ob sie nur jemanden brauchen der sie bestätigt. Viele meiner eigenen Kameraden akzeptieren mich auch nur, weil ich mit Lucius befreundet bin.

Lucius hingegen hat mich von Anfang an so akzeptiert wie ich bin. Lucius ist wirklich mein Freund und wir sind auch nicht immer einer Meinung. Egal was Black sagt. Lucius ist wirklich wunderbar. Ihm kann ich anvertrauen was ich sonst keinem erzählen würde."

„Das klingt wirklich, als wären du und Lucius richtige Freunde. Ich habe den Mut nicht! Ich möchte nicht wieder alleine sein."

„Ich schlag dir jetzt was vor, was mir auch nicht leicht fällt dir anzubieten. Aber den Mut bring´ ich auf. Prof. Ott hat dir heute klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass du dich in seinem Fach verbessern musst oder er dich durchfallen lässt. Richtig?"  
"Ja schon, aber …."

„Nichts aber, es folgt nun mein Angebot. Ich werde dir Nachhilfe in Sachen Zaubertränke, einschließlich Prüfungsvorbereitung in allen Fächern, in denen du Schwierigkeiten hast, geben.

Als Gegenleistung stellst du dich einmal deinen Freunden mit ihrer Meinung entgegen.

Sag ihnen, ich würde dir helfen und sie lassen mich ab jetzt in Ruhe. Sie finden bestimmt ein anderes geeignetes Opfer. Meinst du, dass du das schaffst? Ist dir das deine Versetzung wert?

Sind deine Freunde noch für dich da wenn du nicht mehr mit ihnen im Unterricht bist, weil du eine Ehrenrunde drehst? Noch ist Zaubertränke ein Hauptfach, erst im nächsten Jahr kannst du das Fach abwählen. Oder hast du schon jemanden der dir Nachhilfe gibt?

Potter und Black etwa? Die bringen´s doch selbst kaum und ich glaube nicht, dass du aus deren Erklärungen schlauer wirst als aus Prof. Otts.

Was ist jetzt! Schaffst du das? Oder besser gesagt, meinst du deine Freunde schaffen das?"

Jetzt war es an Remus völlig entgeistert zu Severus herüberzusehen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Sehe ich aus, als ob ich scherze?"

Severus war nun etwas genervt. „Was ist jetzt, weißt du jemand besseren? Wen hattest du denn vor zu fragen?"

„Dich natürlich!" _Passiert das wirklich? – Ich fass es nicht! Er schlägt mir vor um was ich ihn eigentlich bitten, sogar anflehen wollte. ´_

„Ich habe mich nur nicht recht getraut. Ich wollte erst, dass du weißt, dass ich nichts gegen Dich habe."

"Na, da hast du ja recht lange für gebraucht. Aber scheinbar wirkungsreich! Jetzt wo das geklärt ist, lass mich dir helfen. Sonst bist Du morgen früh noch nicht fertig. Wenn Prof. Ott nicht zufrieden ist, darfst du Morgen wieder zur Strafarbeit antanzen. Und Morgen solltest du alles mit deinen Freunden geklärt haben, sonst schaffen wir es nicht bis Ostern."

„Nicht Severus! Wenn Prof. Ott was merkt! Außerdem machst du dich ganz schmutzig."

Remus wollte Severus Hilfe abwehren, aber dieser sah ihn nur belustigt an.

„Nur weil du bei Deiner Strafarbeit keine Magie verwenden darfst, heißt das nicht, dass ICH nicht zaubern darf."

Severus hob seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte einige Zauberformeln. Sämtliche Regalleisten waren mit sauberen Büchern angeordnet. Nur ein Brett war unverändert.

„Mach dich besser an das letzte Brett. Prof. Ott sollte dich arbeitend antreffen. Ich setz mich und fang auch mal an zu arbeiten. Sprich mich nicht mehr an oder wir fallen auf. Kläre bitte alles morgen mit deinen Freunden und sag mir nach dem Abendessen Bescheid, ob alles klar geht. Wenn ja, treffen wir uns Mittwoch nach dem Abendessen in der Bibliothek. Wenn nein, musst du dir jemand anderen suchen."

„Wird schon klappen. Ach und Severus….. Danke!"

„Keine Ursache, ich habe schließlich ja auch etwas davon. Endlich meine Ruhe!"

Als Prof. Ott eine Stunde später zurückkehrte, war Remus gerade fertig geworden.

„Was ist denn hier passiert? Mr. Lupin ich erwarte eine Erklärung! Sie können unmöglich in den zwei Stunden in denen ich fort war dies alles hier gesäubert und sortiert haben."

Remus blickte betreten zu Boden. Das hatte er kommen sehen. Severus brachte ihn genauso in Schwierigkeiten.

_Das riecht nach Ärger! Vielleicht war das Severus´ Absicht gewesen? ´_

Severus blickte von seinem Buch auf.

„Ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit im Blick. Er hat schnell und effektiv gearbeitet. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ER keine Zauberei angewandt hat."  
Severus gab bei dieser Erklärung seiner Stimme einen gelangweilten Ausdruck.

„Aber gut das Sie kommen, Sir. Die Studien haben mich ermüdet. Ich wollte schon längst zu Bett gegangen sein. Aber eine Aufgabe die Sie mir auftragen führe ich gewissenhaft aus. Da Sie nun zurück sind, würde ich gerne gehen. Kann ich mir diese Bücher ausleihen?

Da Lupin wie ich sehe auch fertig ist, könnte ich ihn ein Stück begleiten um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht in den Kerkern rumlungert. Das ist doch sicher auch in Ihrem Interesse Professor? Dann gute Nacht!"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ergriff Severus die Bücher und ging langsam zur Tür.

Beim Umdrehen zwinkerte er Remus zu.

„Sie können gehen Lupin. Gute Nacht Mr. Snape. Ich danke für Ihre Unterstützung. Verfügen Sie über die Bücher solange Sie diese für Ihre Studien benötigen."

Remus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und stürzte hinter Severus her.

Wie hatte er nur an ihm zweifeln können.


	7. Gute Vorsätze neue Probleme

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 7?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 07 – Gute Vorsätze; neue Probleme**

Am nächsten Tag hatte Remus während der Mittagspause die Zeit um mit seinen Freunden zu sprechen. Er hatte Angst vor diesem Gespräch. Aber Severus hatte Recht. Sie mussten ihn so akzeptieren wie er war und dazu gehörte auch, dass er seine eigene Meinung vertreten konnte. Sie mussten doch nicht immer derselben Meinung sein.

Er sagte ihnen, dass er mit ihnen sprechen müsse und sie ihn bitte nicht unterbrechen sollten bevor er geendet habe. Die Anderen waren darüber sehr überrascht gewesen, wie Remus aus ihren Gesichtern deuten konnte.

Stimmt, Sie waren es nicht gewohnt, dass er das Wort ergriff. Sonst war er immer der ruhige, zurückhaltende Typ. In Zukunft würde sich einiges ändern.

Mal sehen, ob sie damit umgehen konnten. Das kurze Gespräch mit Severus hatte schon ausgereicht, um sein Selbstvertrauen zu stärken. Als er ihnen die Sachlage erläutert hatte, war er überrascht.

Sie nahmen es einfach hin. Sie hielten ihn zwar für lebensmüde sich auf einen Slytherin zu verlassen, aber sie mussten zugeben, dass Severus die beste Wahl zum Nachhilfelehrer war. Keiner war in diesem Fach mit ihm gleichzusetzen.

Das sie dafür Severus in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen mussten, tat ihnen hingegen mehr als Leid. Remus hatte nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt. Er hatte es zu seiner eigenen Bedingung gemacht. Es war zwar Severus Bedingung gewesen, aber wenn Remus dazu gekommen wäre ihn um Nachhilfe zu bitten, hätte er nicht mehr zugelassen, dass seine Freunde Severus ärgerten. Also sah er dies nicht als Severus Bedingung an, sondern als Grundlage Ihrer Zusammenarbeit.

Weil es also sein Wunsch war, hatten seine Freunde ein Einsehen. Sie meinten, es ginge schließlich nicht anders, da Severus Remus sonst sicher nicht so helfen würde, wie es nötig sei.

Nach dem Abendessen suchte Remus also Severus auf um ihm Bescheid zu sagen.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Severus sah Remus erstaunt an.

„Was meinst du, war das gestern etwa nur ein Scherz? Ich meine von wegen helfen und so?"

_Was hatte Severus?Hhatte er ihm doch einen Streich gespielt und er war prompt darauf reingefallen? Oder hatte er es sich einfach anders überlegt? ´_

„Quatsch, das mein ich nicht. Natürlich helfe ich dir.

Ich dachte nur nicht, dass du dich wirklich traust mit deinen Freunden zu sprechen. Wenn doch, glaubte ich nicht, dass deine Freunde da mitspielen würden. Die lassen mich also in Zukunft wirklich in Frieden? Nur weil ich dir helfe?"

„Ja! Hättest du wohl nicht gedacht! Ich habe ihnen noch nicht einmal gesagt, dass es deine Bedingung war. Für mich war das selbstverständlich, nicht mehr zuzulassen, dass sie dich ärgern. Was hattest du denn erwartet?"

Jetzt war Severus sprachlos. „Wirklich?"

„Ja natürlich! Für was hältst du mich eigentlich?"  
Hielt Severus ihn für so unmenschlich? Was muss er für Erlebnisse mit anderen Menschen gehabt haben, wenn er so wenig an das Gute im Menschen glaubte.

Severus Antwort schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht.

„Kennst du das Sprichwort: Sage mir mit wem du gehst, und ich sage dir wer du bist?

Ich denke du verstehst, was ich damit zum Ausdruck bringen möchte."  
Remus wollte schon aufbrausen, aber er dachte einen Moment über das Gesagte nach.

Treffer, Severus hatte Recht. Das Verhalten seiner Freunde war nicht richtig.

Sie kannten Severus kaum. Er hatte ihnen nie etwas getan. Trotzdem konnten sie ihn von Anfang an nicht leiden und ließen ihn dies auch deutlich spüren. Manchmal auch auf unmenschliche Art und Weise.

Und er selbst machte darin keinen Unterschied. Er hatte sich zwar zurückgehalten, aber seine Freunde auch nicht daran gehindert Severus zu schaden. Obwohl er Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor war und somit mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen sollte. Es würde sich in Zukunft einiges ändern müssen.

„Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist Severus. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich hoffe du nimmst meine Entschuldigung an".

Nach diesen Worten streckte Remus Severus seine Hand entgegen. Severus zögerte zuerst, aber dann reichte er Remus doch seine Hand.

„Entschuldigung angenomme!."

Nachdem sie einen Termin für ihre erste gemeinsame Stunde vereinbart hatten, trennten sie sich für diesen Abend.

Remus hatte ein Gefühl, welches er noch nie zuvor hatte.

Er hatte etwas richtig gemacht. Es war ein erhebendes Glücksgefühl, doch auch Hoffnung schwang mit. Der erste Schritt Severus für sich zu gewinnen war getan. Er muss es einfach schaffen dessen Herz zu erobern. Nur dann konnte er glücklich werden.

Da sie in der Woche nur wenig Zeit hatten, wollten sie ab jetzt die Wochenenden nutzen um Remus Wissensstand zu verbessern.

Remus war das Recht. Zwar hatte er somit nur wenig Freizeit, aber er konnte in der Woche keine Zeit erübrigen.

Es standen Hausaufgaben und die Vorbereitung auf den jeweiligen Unterricht sowie angesetzte Test und Arbeiten an.

Severus war schließlich auch bereit seine Freizeit für ihn zu opfern. Wer hätte das jemals gedacht? Er freute sich auf Freitagabend. Vor allem darauf, Severus allein zu sehen.

Der Unterricht bei Severus war gar nicht so hart wie er anfangs erwartet hatte.

Da sie geplant hatten Freitagabend nach dem Abendessen zu beginnen und fast den ganzen Samstag und Sonntagnachmittag für diesen Zweck zu beanspruchen, hatte Remus befürchtet, dass dies anstrengend und quälend würde.

Aber im Gegenteil. Am Freitag saßen sie zusammen in der Bibliothek und machten einen Plan, wie ihr Unterricht ablaufen sollte.

Dieses Wochenende wollten sie theoretisch beginnen. Remus musste erst einmal die Grundsätze begreifen.

Die folgenden Freitage wollten sie den Unterrichtsstoff der vergangenen Woche durchsprechen. Remus sollte ihm mitteilen, was er nicht begriffen hatte.

Severus würde ihm dies erklären und außerdem welche Fehler er gemacht habe und wie er solche in Zukunft mit ein paar einfachen Regeln vermeiden könne.

Die Samstage würden sie in die Praxis gehen. Severus hatte sich die Erlaubnis von Prof. Ott eingeholt, das Klassenzimmer zu diesem Zweck benutzen zu dürfen.

Prof. Ott war nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass Mr. Lupin seinen besten Schüler dazu gebracht hatte ihm Nachhilfe zu geben. Aber da es seine Idee gewesen war, dass er sich jemanden suchen sollte der ihm hilft, konnte er nun nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Die Sonntage sollten dazu dienen, sich auf die nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorzubereiten.

Freitag Abends war die Bibliothek immer leer. Keiner der Schüler hatte dann noch Lust zu lernen. Demzufolge hatten sie dort ihre Ruhe. Aber sonntags wollten alle das Versäumte aufholen, da sie meist die Samstage in Hogsmeade waren oder einem Quidditchspiel beiwohnten.

Also war sonntags an Nachhilfe in der Bibliothek nicht zu denken. Sie mussten sich etwas Anderes einfallen lassen.

Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume kamen nicht in Frage, da sie aus unterschiedlichen Häusern kamen und ihre Mitschüler, aufgrund der Feindschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin auch kein Verständnis dafür hätten.

Im Frühjahr könnten sie am See unter der großen Trauerweide lernen, aber was sollten sie in der Zwischenzeit machen?

Es war inzwischen Winter. Draußen war es also inzwischen zu kalt. Besonders wenn man längere Zeit draußen verweilen wollte. Es blieben also nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten.

„Lass es für heute gut sein. Mir fällt einfach keine gute Möglichkeit ein, wo wir ungestört den Sonntag lernen können. Das Gröbste haben wir erst einmal geklärt. Morgen nach dem Mittagessen werden wir mit der Theorie anfangen. Morgen wird die Bibliothek ausreichen.

Für Sonntag lasse ich mir etwas einfallen. Bis dahin ist noch Zeit."

Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Wir treffen uns dann morgen wieder hier. Genieß den Abend noch, die nächsten Wochenenden wird dir die Zeit dazu fehlen. Gute Nacht!"

„Bis morgen dann Severus. Vielleicht fällt mir eine Lösung ein. Du bemühst dich schon mehr als genug."

Severus verließ die Bibliothek. Remus blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen. Er genoss Severus bloße Anwesenheit. Jetzt, da er den Raum verlassen hatte, kam ihm dieser so leer und kalt vor.

_Reiß dich zusammen Remus, so schnell gewinnst du sein Vertrauen nicht. ´_

Langsam, mit einem Seufzer erhob Remus sich um ebenfalls die Bibliothek zu verlassen.

Er ging bedächtig langsam über die Korridore hinüber in den Gryffindorturm.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war sicher wieder ein lautes Durcheinander. Irgendwie war es dort ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz die Freitagabende besonders ausgelassen zu begehen.

Man feierte das Ende des Unterrichts für diese Woche und verschob die Aufgaben auf das Wochenende.

Jubel, Trubel, Heiterkeit war das Motto. Remus hatte in diesem Moment keine Rechte Lust den Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten. Lieber wäre er alleine und hing seinen Wunschträumen nach. Aber seine Freunde würden ihn nun bestimmt nicht in den Schlafsaal lassen.

Alle wollten sie sicher wissen, wie es mit Severus war. Dabei hatte die Nachhilfe noch gar nicht richtig begonnen.

Sirius würde besonders hartnäckig sein. Er spielte sich ständig als Beschützer und Rächer der Ehre der Gryffindor auf. Er würde keine Ruhe geben bevor Remus ihm versichert hätte, dass Severus ihm nichts getan hat.

Er stand nun vor dem Portrait und nannte das Passwort. Das Bild schwang zur Seite und ließ ihn ein.

Es war so wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Ein einziges Durcheinander.

James entdeckte ihn als erstes und stürmte auf ihn zu. Aufgeregt zog er ihn hinüber zum Kamin, wo auch Sirius stand und eifrig am Tumult teilnahm. Als er jedoch Remus wahrnahm, schickte er die Anderen grölend weg und tönte er müsse sich erst einmal mit seinem Freund befassen.

„Remus, altes Haus! Alles klar?" Drohend kam er näher. „Hat Snape sich benommen oder muss ich ihn einen Kopf kürzer machen."

„Das wäre doch glatt eine Verbesserung seines Aussehens. Den Gefallen solltest Du ihm doch nicht erweisen."

Klar, die Äußerung kam von James. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

Was glaubte er auch, als würden sich damit, dass er und Severus nun zusammen arbeiteten alle anderen Streitigkeiten erledigt haben.

„Alles in Ordnung Sirius. Ehrlich, er war sehr nett. Auch wenn du das nicht glauben wirst!"

Sirius sah ihn scharf an. Dann grummelte er kaum hörbar "Na wenn du das meinst!" und zog ihn zu sich rüber.

„Leute, wo waren wir steh´n geblieben?"

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	8. Nachhilfe mit Störungen

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 8?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 08 – Nachhilfe mit Störungen**

Nach dem Mittagessen stürmte Remus in die Bibliothek. Er konnte es kaum erwarten wieder mit Severus alleine zu sein. Natürlich würden auch vereinzelt andere Mitschüler dort an ihren Aufgaben arbeiten. Außerdem ging er nicht zu seinem Vergnügen hin. Aber wer weiß schon, was alles passieren könnte.

Er wollte einfach nur Gelegenheit haben, um mit Severus zu sprechen. Ihn aus der Reserve zu locken und ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Des Weiteren schenkte Severus Anblick seiner Phantasie immer wieder neue Anregungen.

Als er die Bibliothek betrat stellte er fest, dass Severus bereits dort war. Er saß weit hinten hinter den Regalen versteckt an einem Tisch. Vor ihm lagen einige Pergamente, sowie diverse Bücher. - Oh je, das sah nun wirklich nach Arbeit aus!

Remus trat an den Tisch heran.

„Hi Severus, schon da?"

Severus blickte auf und sah in ein strahlendes Gesicht.

„Na, du hast aber gute Laune! Freust du dich so sehr auf einige schreckliche Stunden mit deinem gefürchteten Mitschüler? Wo sind denn deine Bodyguards."  
Severus sah rechts und links an Remus vorbei.

„Du brauchst dich gar nicht über das Verhalten meiner Freunde zu beschweren. Du bist auch nicht besser!", brauste Remus auf

Als Remus ungläubiges, nun sehr ernstes Gesicht Severus ansah, zuckten dessen Mundwinkel kaum merklich.

„Severus, das ist nicht witzig."

„Hey, komm mal wieder runter und setz dich. Wir müssen nun wirklich mal anfangen."

_An Severus Art von Humor muss ich mich erst einmal gewöhnen. Wenigstens scheint er Sinn für selbigen zu besitzen. ´_

Sie besprachen einige Grundlagen und Regeln der Zaubertrankbraukunst. Severus benutzte einige Bücher um es Remus verständlicher zu machen, während Remus sich eifrig Notizen machte.

„Lass das sein!" Severus warf Remus einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Was soll ich sein lassen?", fragte Remus.

Was hatte Severus denn immer? Was er auch machte, er hatte ständig das Gefühl etwas falsch zu machen.

„Die Schmiererei meine ich!"

„Aber ich muss mir doch Notizen machen. Alles kann ich mir nicht merken."  
"Wenn ich zu schnell für deine Gehirnwindungen bin, dann sag es mir bitte. Ich werde versuchen mich deinem Verständnis anzupassen. Aber ich möchte, dass du mir in erster Linie zuhörst. Wie soll ich sonst feststellen, ob du alles begriffen hast. Auf dem was wir heute machen baut sich die ganze Nachhilfe auf. Wenn es mir nicht gelingt dir das begreiflich zu machen, kann ich mir die nächsten Stunden sparen.

Ich kann mir wirklich was Besseres vorstellen. Also pass jetzt auf und schenk mir deine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

Aus dem Geschmiere wirst du später sowieso nicht mehr schlau werden."

„Entschuldige bitte, ich wollte dir nicht den Eindruck vermitteln, als würde ich dir nicht zuhören. Ich dachte nur ein paar Dinge mitzuschreiben wären nicht verkehrt. Du bist nicht zu schnell, ich habe nur Angst, dass alles nicht zu behalten und mich am Dienstag wieder unsäglich zu blamieren!"

„Wegen dem dummen Spruch letztens? Daran denkt doch keiner mehr!"

Remus lief mal wieder rot an.

_Du scheinbar schon! ´_

„Du musst dir einfach mehr zu trauen, du bist doch nicht dumm. Jedenfalls habe ich nicht den Eindruck von dir. Was das Weitere angeht…"  
Severus bückte sich zu der Tasche neben dem Tisch, welche Remus erst jetzt bemerkte.

Er zog ein paar Pergamente hervor, die zu einem dünnen Buch gebunden waren.

„Hier bitte. Ich habe mir erlaubt alles in meinen Worten etwas zusammen zufassen.

Der erste Teil beinhaltet die Grundlagen der Zaubertrankbraukunst. Danach folgen ein paar einfache Regeln die zu beachten wären. Die werden wir später noch gemeinsam durchgehen.

Du könntest jetzt natürlich alles auswendig lernen und mir runterbeten. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du es dann wirklich begreifst. Also arbeiten wir das gemeinsam aus damit du den Hintergrund verstehst. Du kannst dir dann jederzeit die Sachen noch mal durchsehen. Aber geschrieben wird jetzt nicht!"

Mit diesen Worten reichte Severus Remus die Unterlagen.

Remus nahm sie entgegen und warf einen Blick hinein. Alles ordentlich sortiert für einen Laien verständlich erläutert mit Querverweisen. Alles in Severus gestochen scharfer Handschrift.

„Hast du das alles gestern Abend noch angefertigt? Extra für mich machst du dir solche Mühe?"

Remus hätte heulen können. Severus nahm das alles sehr ernst, er wollte ihm wirklich helfen.

Er war so nett, warum war ihm dies nicht schon früher aufgefallen! Das musste doch eine Bedeutung haben, hätte sich Severus für jeden diese Mühe gemacht?

„Ist doch keine Mühe! Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

Severus konnte Remus bei diesen lapidaren Worten jedoch nicht in die Augen sehen.

Er lächelte kaum merklich und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Büchern zu.

Eine leichte Röte machte sich auf Remus´ Wangen breit. Severus´ Lächeln war im nicht entgangen.

_So, Du magst es also wenn man dir schmeichelt. Das Spiel spiele ich gerne mit, wenndDu mich mit diesem angedeuteten Lächeln belohnst. Vielleicht kann ich das Lächeln noch etwas weiter herauslocken._ ´

Er widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Ausführungen von Severus zu.

Nach etwa einer Stunde machte Severus eine kleine Pause. Remus war ihm dafür sehr dankbar, ihm rauchte schon der Kopf. Aber es hatte tatsächlich schon etwas gebracht.

Severus konnte gut erklären. Remus verstand bei ihm alles viel leichter und wenn es doch mal nicht auf Anhieb in seinen Kopf wollte, hatte Severus unglaublich viel Geduld und erklärte es ihm nochmals auf eine andere Weise.

Remus hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihm dieser Unterricht viel einbringen würde.

Aber abgesehen von dem Lernziel vielleicht auch einen neuen Freund.

Die kurze Pause die sie einlegten wollte Remus gern nutzen um mit Severus zu plaudern.

Dies stellte sich jedoch schwieriger dar als er gedacht hatte. Sobald man Severus eine persönliche Frage stellte, blockte er ab und sein Gesicht verschloss sich.

Remus hatte das Gefühl einen Schritt vor um dann gleich drei Schritte zurück zugehen. Kaum hatte er das Gefühl Severus taue auf, da schlug alles ins Gegenteil um.

Das nachfolgende Ereignis war auch nicht gerade hilfreich.

Während sie sich gegenüber saßen und sich auf diese konfuse Art und Weise versuchten zu unterhalten, betrat Sirius die Bibliothek. Er sah seinen Freund nicht auf Anhieb und durchschritt auf der Suche nach ihm den Raum.

Hinter einer Regalwand hörte er Remus Stimme. Ein leichtes Lachen begleitete sie.

Sirius blickte verstohlen zwischen ein paar Büchern durch eine kleine Lücke und erblickte Remus. Er sah hinüber zu Severus, der mit dem Rücken zu der Regalwand saß. Remus hatte sein Kinn auf seine verschränkten Hände gestützt und sah Severus an.

Sie unterhielten sich. Remus amüsierte seine Nachhilfestunde mit Snape scheinbar.

Aber am meisten störte ihn der Blick, welchen Remus Snape zuwarf. Er strahlte richtig und in seinem Blick lag eine Art Wärme, die Sirius in seinen Augen noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Außerdem lächelte Remus doch tatsächlich diesen Kotzbrocken aus Slytherin an.

Sirius verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er wollte am liebsten in die Szenerie reinschlagen.

Er ging forsch um die Regalwand herum.

„Na? Das sieht mir aber gar nicht nach Nachhilfe aus! Hängst wohl lieber mit dem Penner hier rum als mit deinen Freunden?

Seine Gesellschaft scheint dich ja mehr zu amüsieren als unsere.

Was meinst du hier zu machen, Snape?

Du sollst Remus was beibringen und ihn nicht für deine Zwecke missbrauchen. Willst Ihn wohl gegen uns aufbringen, du schleimige Missgeburt!"

Remus erschrak, als er Sirius´ Stimme vernahm die sehr bedrohlich klang.

Als er dazu noch seinen funkelnden Blick auffing, läuteten bei ihm sämtliche Alarmglocken.

Gerade als er etwas entgegnen wollte, um die Situation zu entschärfen, musste Severus ihm zuvor kommen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir ein Urteil über meine Unterrichtsmethoden erlauben kannst.

Obwohl ich denke das dir einige Nachhilfestunden gut täten.

Aber die Zeit und die Geduld würde ich bei dir nicht investieren. Das wäre wie Perlen vor die Säue zu schmeißen.

Im Übrigen, habe ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass du nicht von dir auf andere schließen sollst? Ich missbrauche niemanden zu meinen Zwecken, woher willst du eigentlich wissen worin sich meine Absichten begründen?

Des Weiteren habe ich nicht vor, irgendjemanden gegen wen auch immer aufzubringen. Remus wird schon selbst erkennen, was du bist! Soviel Verstand schreibe ich ihm zu, im Gegensatz zu dir."

Sirius lief vor Zorn rot an. Gerade wollte er ausholen um Snape zu schlagen, aber soweit kam es nicht.

„Sirius, es reicht!" Die Stimme Remus ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Sie war scharf, hart und bestimmend.

„Wir machen gerade Pause. Severus hat mir in der kurzen Zeit schon viel begreiflich gemacht. Zweifel also seine Unterrichtsmethoden nicht an.

Des Weiteren hat er kein schlechtes Wort über dich oder sonst jemanden verloren. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun als über dich zu sprechen. Du bist nicht der Mittelpunkt der Welt!

Der Einzige der sich hier nicht benimmt bist du.

Wenn du nur sehen wolltest, ob hier alles in Ordnung ist, dann kannst du jetzt gehen.

Wie du siehst lebe ich und es geht mir ausgezeichnet.

Severus hat mir nichts getan und wird es auch nicht. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, möchten wir jetzt in Ruhe weiterarbeiten."

Sirius war platt. Wie redete Remus mit ihm.

„ Ich…äh Remus, ..ich meinte ja nur…"

„Was du meintest ist mir gleich. Störe gefälligst in Zukunft nicht mehr meinen Privatunterricht. Es sei denn du möchtest, dass ich nicht versetzt werde." Remus Augen funkelten wütend.

„Nein, natürlich möchte ich das nicht…, aber.."

„Ach und Sirius. Wage es niemals wieder auch nur die Hand gegenüber Severus zu erheben oder du kannst dir einen neuen Freund suchen!"  
Sirius wurde leichenblass. „Ja sicher. Wie du meinst! Ich geh dann mal und lass euch weiter arbeiten."  
"Das wäre zu nett von dir, Danke!" Remus nahm wieder Severus gegenüber Platz.

Seine Hände zitterten.

Sirius verließ das Zimmer, alle Augen der wenigen Schüler die sich dort aufhielten waren auf ihn gerichtet. Sie hatten zwar nicht genau verstanden worum der Streit ging, aber sie hatten sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass sich dieser zwischen zwei guten Freunden abspielte.

Was die Sache natürlich interessant machte.

Draußen sammelte sich Sirius erst einmal und ging langsam den Flur entlang.

So hatte Remus noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Dann gewann seine Wut auf Severus die Herrschaft über seinen Verstand.

Snape war an allem Schuld! Seit Remus mit ihm gesprochen hatte während der Strafarbeit, hatte sich Remus Verhalten geändert. Snape musste ihn gegen sie aufhetzten.

Das war die einzige für ihn logische Erklärung. Sein schlechter Einfluss war es, der Remus so mit seinen Freunden reden ließ.

Für den Augenblick hatte Snape vielleicht gewonnen, aber Sirius würde dieses gegenseitige Verständnis zerstören. Er würde seinen Freund nicht in die Hände des Feindes fallen lassen. Er würde einen Weg finden, dies zu verhindern.

Hallo:

Ich schreibe meine Storys eigentlich unter: Serena Snape, aber dieser Name war hier schon vergeben….

Meine Storys findet ihr unter: EndlessRain, Fanfiktion.de auch schon in einem fortgeschrittenen Stadium

Serena


	9. Geständnisse

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 9?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM?**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 09 – Geständnisse**

In der Bibliothek war in der Zwischenzeit wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Es gab noch vereinzeltes Getuschel, aber da keiner recht mitbekommen hatte worum es in Wahrheit gegangen war, verstummte es bald.

Severus wusste nicht recht, wie er das Geschehene einstufen sollte.

Eben noch dachte er Black würde ihn zu Boden schicken, da stellt sich Remus auf seine Seite.

Das muss man sich mal vorstellen. Er bezog für ihn Stellung, den Einzelgänger, den keiner mochte. Bis auf Lucius natürlich! Aber Remus stellte sich gegen seinen mitunter doch besten Freund. Und das auch noch für ihn. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Die Welt war DOCH eine Scheibe. Schwarz war nun weiß und Remus mochte ihn mehr als Black?

Das kann nicht sein.

Langsam setzte er sich auf den Stuhl.

„Ähm, nicht das du meinst, dass ich undankbar wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber du weißt schon mit wem du gerade geredet hast? Wolltest du nicht eher mir etwas in der Art an den Kopf schmeißen?"

Remus Hände zitterten noch immer.

_Was hab´ ich getan, habe ich gerade Sirius beschimpft? ´_

Remus schaute auf als er angesprochen wurde. Als er in Severus ungläubige auf ihn gerichtete Augen sah, wusste er, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte.

In Severus´ Augen lag Unglauben aber auch Respekt. Und zu Remus größter Überraschung meinte er darin Angst zu sehen.

Aber er wollte etwas Anderes darin finden. Vielleicht ein tiefes Gefühl ihm gegenüber. Dafür wollte er sorgen.

„Sirius hat sich unmöglich verhalten. Du hast ihm nichts getan. Er hatte kein Recht sich hier so aufzuspielen."

„Du hast für mich Stellung bezogen und mich außerdem beschützt. Ist dir das klar?"

Zweifel mischten sich in Severus´ Gedanken.

„Wolltest wohl nur deinen Nachhilfeunterricht nicht gefährden? Hast du darum deinen Lehrer beschützt! Schnelle Reaktion und List. Hättest auch gut nach Slytherin gepasst. Aber das war nicht nötig, ich erwarte nicht, dass du mit deinen Freunden brichst. Ich gebe dir auch so Nachhilfe!"  
Severus sah betreten zur Seite. Was sollten auch sonst Remus´ Beweggründe sein.

„Was? Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Begreifst du eigentlich gar nichts?"

Da war sie wieder. Die bekannte Schamesröte in Remus´ Gesicht.

„Ich fand seinen Auftritt ätzend! Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass man dich beleidigt, kränkt oder schlägt. Das hat allerdings etwas mit dir zu tun!

Ich mag dich. Nein! Noch mehr. Du bist mein Freund, ob du das willst oder nicht. Ich sehe dich jedenfalls als solchen an."

Remus lief eine Träne über die Wange. Wütend wischte er sie weg. Er war so enttäuscht von Severus. Was musste er denn noch machen, dass dieser merkte, wie viel er ihm wirklich bedeutete? Warum sah er immer nur etwas Schlechtes in seinen Beweggründen?

Als ob er in diesem Moment auch nur an seinen Nachhilfeunterricht gedacht hätte.

„Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du mich im Gespräch mit Sirius das erste Mal Remus genannt hast? Nicht Lupin – sondern Remus? War das Zufall? Ich glaube nicht!"

Remus´ Stimme war ganz leise. Nur ein lautes Flüstern.

Severus sah ihn an, während nun Remus zu Boden blickte.

„Remus? - "

„Ich…, Remus bitte! Ich bin es nicht gewohnt das andere Menschen außer Lucius nett zu mir sind. Jedenfalls nicht ohne Hintergedanken. Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass es da scheinbar Ausnahmen gibt. Und Du bist eine davon!

Es tut mir sehr Leid, wenn ich Dir Beweggründe unterstellt habe, die nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Verzeih mir!"  
Nun liefen Severus Tränen über die Wangen. Er konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken.

Als Remus das hörte, blickte er auf.

Was er da sah, brach ihm fast das Herz. Er sah auf einen völlig verstörten Severus, der langsam an der Regalwand hinunterrutschte. Dabei wurde er von lauten Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Remus konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er hatte zwar in der Vergangenheit gemerkt, dass Severus jeglichem Körperkontakt, außer von Lucius, bewusst vermied. Warum, wurde ihm dabei allerdings nicht klar.

Aber jetzt war ihm das gleich. Er lief rasch die paar Schritte zu Severus und fing ihn auf, bevor er zu Boden ging.

Er schlang seine Arme um ihn und setzte sich gemeinsam mit ihm vor die Regalwand. Remus konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er strich Severus über das Haar und seine Tränen flossen erneut. Er hielt Severus fest und wiegte ihn in seinen Armen.

„Scht Severus, bitte nicht weinen. Ich ertrag das nicht! Ich bin dir nicht böse!

Was hast du nur erlebt, dass es dich so schockt einmal nett behandelt zu werden.

Ich möchte, dass du mich auch als Freund siehst. Ich hab dich so lieb! Bitte wein´ nicht!"

Remus wusste nicht, wie lange sie so auf dem Boden gesessen hatten. Zum Glück waren sie vor den Augen der Anderen versteckt. Das hätte Gesprächsstoff für mindestens drei Wochen gegeben.

Severus schlang langsam, von Remus zunächst unbemerkt, seine Arme um Remus´ Taille.

Sein Schluchzen verebbte. So geborgen hat er sich zuletzt nach dem Tod seiner Mutter gefühlt, als Lucius ihn in den Arm genommen hatte.

Er ließ nie irgendwelchen Körperkontakt zu. Auch wenn es nur ein Handschlag gewesen wäre. Er wollte es nicht. Er hatte einfach Angst.

Prof. McGonagall hatte ihn mal an der Schulter berührt, als er mit den Gedanken woanders weilte als beim Unterricht. Es war kurz nach den Ferien gewesen und seine Verletzungen waren noch nicht verheilt. Er hätte am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen vor Schmerz.

Aber er war nur zusammengezuckt und hatte die Zähne zusammen gebissen.

Die McG. hatte nichts gemerkt.

Mit Berührungen verband er einfach Schmerz. Aber jetzt fühlte er sich wohl. Er fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Er kuschelte sich näher an Remus wie letztens auch an Lucius.

Jetzt merkte Remus es erst. Er hielt Severus in seinen Armen. Er weinte nicht mehr und er schien auch nicht vor einer Berührung von ihm zurückzuweichen.

Obwohl Remus dies ständig bei ihm beobachtet hatte. Dies war bestimmt auch ein Grund, warum alle Severus mieden. Sie legten seine Zurückhaltung als Hochmut aus. Dabei war er nur so verletzlich.

Es war eine Abwehrreaktion zur Selbsterhaltung. Aber warum?

Remus nahm sich vor dies herauszufinden. Er wollte Severus glücklich machen. Also musste er zuerst herausfinden, was ihn so unglücklich machte. Das war doch logisch oder?

_Oh Gott! ´_ musste Severus sich so anschmiegen?

Das war zwar etwas, das Remus sich schon lange in seinen Wunschträumen ausgemalt hatte, aber in seiner Phantasie hatten sie sich zuvor ihre Liebe gestanden. Remus musste unwillkürlich bei diesem Gedanken lächeln.

Severus´ Hand wanderte seinen Rücken hinab zu seiner Hüfte. Remus zog scharf die Luft ein.

_OH_´, wusste Severus nicht, was er mit dieser kleinen Berührung anrichtete?

Seine Gefühlswelt geriet gerade mächtig aus den Fugen. Am liebsten hätte er Severus Gesicht jetzt hoch gerissen und sich in einem einzigen Kuss Erlösung verschafft. Dann hätte Severus auch keinen Zweifel mehr in der Art seiner Gefühle gehabt.

Aber das war sicher nicht der beste Zeitpunkt. Severus begann gerade erst ihm zu vertrauen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihm gleich wieder andere Beweggründe unterstellt. Außerdem hatte Remus Angst vor einer Ablehnung von Seiten Severus´.

Er wusste auch, dass er Severus in Gefahr bringen könnte, würde er unüberlegt handeln und sich von seinen Gefühlen hinreißen lassen.

Er küsste Severus sanft auf den Kopf und fragte „Freunde Severus?"

Der Angesprochene hob langsam den Blick zu Remus empor. Seine Augen leuchteten, wie Remus es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Zwar von Tränen verschleiert, aber mit einem solchen Glanz. Er hob langsam die Mundwinkel.

Remus stockte der Atem, als Severus ihn zuletzt ein Lächeln schenkte, dass sicher bisher nur Lucius Anblick vergönnt war.

Er musste wieder dem Drang widerstehen seine Lippen auf diesen wundervoll aussehenden Mund zu drücken.

Doch dann reagierte Severus auf eine Weise, die Remus niemals erwartet hätte.

Er reckte sich ihm langsam entgegen und schloss die Augen. Sanft küsste er Remus auf seinen geschlossenen Mund.

„Freunde!" Der Kuss war nur kurz und ohne Intensität. Doch für Remus war es ein Versprechen. Er hatte die Augen offen gehabt und es langsam auf sich zukommen sehen, ohne das Ausmaß zu begreifen. Er durfte diese warmen, weichen Lippen spüren, wenn auch nur für einen flüchtigen Moment.

Ausnahmsweise lief keiner der beiden rot an.

Es wurde auch keine Entschuldigung ausgesprochen. Es war ein magischer Moment, der ihre Freundschaft besiegelte.

Severus war noch nicht bereit die beschützende Wärme, die ihm Remus´ Nähe gab zu verlassen. Also sank sein Kopf wieder gegen Remus´ Brust.

Es fühlte sich einfach so gut an. Letztens bei Lucius war es auch so. Aber das war nun fast zwei Monate her und seitdem mied Lucius teilweise seine Nähe. Er hatte ihn seit dem nicht mehr in den Arm genommen. Seltsam eigentlich. Waren andere nur in der Lage ihn in die Arme zu schließen wenn er Trost brauchte? Zweifel schlichen sich wieder in seine Gedanken. Lucius hatte ihn in die Arme geschlossen als seine Mutter starb und er weinte und Trost brauchte.

Remus verhielt sich nun nicht anders. Er hatte geweint und Remus hatte ihn in die Arme genommen. Aber warum? Er musste das wissen.

„Remus? - Warum?"

„Warum was, du drückst dich immer so deutlich aus!"

Remus´ Stimme war sanft und er hielt ihn noch immer umschlungen.

„Warum hast du mich in den Arm genommen. Nur weil ich weinte?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht Severus! Ich habe bemerkt, dass du nie körperlich berührt werden möchtest, trotzdem war das mein erster Impuls. Ich wollte dich trösten!"

_Also doch! Du bist ein Idiot Severus, was soll ihn auch sonst bewegen. Du bist nicht so wichtig, dass hat dir dein Stiefvater doch immer wieder gesagt. Niemand kann dich lieben und wird es auch niemals. ´_

„Severus? - Warum hast du mich geküsst?" Remus wollte es wissen.

_Bitte sag mir, dass du mich liebst. Das ist alles was ich mir wünsche! ´_

„Das war auch ein Impuls, der Situations- bedingt war."

_Was solltest du denn auch sonst sagen, etwa das du seine Lippen so einladend fandest? ´_

„Oh…, ja. Hat schon was Seltsames. Äh…..die Situation meine ich."

Remus Blick schweifte ab. Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. Er zwinkerte sie wütend weg.

_Was hast Du erwartet. Du bist einfach dämlich Remus. Das sind Wunschträume, sie werden niemals wahr. ´_

Eine vorwitzige Träne machte Remus´ Versuche sein Gesicht zu wahren nicht mit. Sie lief hinunter und tropfte auf Severus´ Jeans, wo sie unbemerkt versickerte.

Remus hielt das nicht länger aus. Severus hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass da nichts war und niemals was sein würde.

Er stand auf.

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

Er blickte auf den Tisch. Er vermied den Blick zu Severus. Er sollte nicht sehen, was ihn beschäftigte. Er hatte Severus´ Freundschaft gewonnen.

_Sei nicht doof Remus, das ist mehr als du jemals erwartet hast. Und sie ist viel Wert, da bin ich sicher! ´_

Severus war ebenfalls aufgestanden. Mit dem Verlust von Remus´ Nähe fühlte er sich etwas wichtigem beraubt. All dies machte ihn Durcheinander. Er musste nachdenken und seine kleine Welt wieder für sich ordnen.

Er konnte unter keinen Umständen jetzt weiter unterrichten. Mit Sicherheit würde das seine Stimme auch nicht mitmachen. Er hatte einen Freund gewonnen, warum aber fühlte er sich jetzt so allein?

„Wir wollten nur noch die Regeln durchgehen. Alles Andere hatten wir durch und du hast das meiner Meinung nach verstanden. Wenn wir morgen eine halbe Stunde früher anfangen, könnten wir das erledigen. du wirst das schnell begreifen.

Danach bereiten wir uns dann auf die nächste Stunde vor. Die Grundlagen heute waren das Schwierigste. Du hast das Schlimmste hinter dir. Morgen wird es easy."  
"Oh gut. Dann sind wir für heute durch? Ich kann, glaub ich, sowieso nichts mehr in meinen Schädel aufnehmen."

_Stimmt_ _auch, bin gedanklich zu sehr mit deinem Mund beschäftigt. ´_

„Dann würde ich sagen, wir machen Morgen weiter und du kannst zu deinen Freunden. Vielleicht willst du das mit Sirius auch noch in Ordnung bringen. Gute Nacht!"

„Remus griff nach seinen Unterlagen und verließ die Bibliothek ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er hätte sonst nicht gehen können.

_Mit Sirius klär´ ich heute bestimmt nichts mehr. Ich will nur noch ins Bett. Schlafen werde ich zwar sowieso nicht, da ich nur an dich denken werde. Aber das interessiert dich doch nicht. ´_

„Gute Nacht Severus. Bis Morgen dann."

Rief er Severus über die Schulter hinweg zu.

„Gute Nacht Remus, wir treffen uns erstmal hier."

Severus sah Remus nach. Als dieser hinaus war, sah er auf die geschlossene Tür.

Mit einem Seufzer riss er seine Gedanken los und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

Dann verließ auch er das Zimmer.


	10. Problembehebung und Gewissensbisse

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 10?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM??**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 10 – Problembehebung und Gewissensbisse**

Lucius lag gelangweilt auf seinem Bett und las. Er sah hinunter auf sein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Seit drei Stunden ruhte sein Blick auf ein und derselben Seite. Er konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Er konnte noch immer nicht begreifen, warum Severus diesem Hirni aus Gryffindor Nachhilfe gab.

Wozu das Ganze. Was hatten sie mit den Problemen der Gryffindors zu schaffen.

_Mein Gott, dann fällt der halt durch. Selber Schuld! Wer nicht in der Lage ist mitzuhalten, sollte sich die Mühe und somit den Schulbesuch sparen. ´_

Sollen die sich wenigstens untereinander helfen. Wieso war das Severus´ Problem?

Severus hätte lieber mit ihm den Nachmittag draußen verbringen sollen. Es war ein milder Wintertag gewesen und außerdem hatten sie in zwei Wochen Weihnachtsferien. Lucius wollte seinen besten Freund nicht teilen. Wieso Lupin? Der stand doch immer hämisch in der Nähe, wenn dessen Kumpane sich an Severus vergriffen.

Nein, Lucius war doch immer für ihn da! War da etwas Aufmerksamkeit seitens Severus zuviel verlangt?

Er konnte es nicht begreifen, wie er es auch drehte. Es ergab keinen Sinn.

Als sich die Tür des Zimmers öffnete, sah Lucius auf.

Severus betrat den Raum. Lucius tat als ob er las und folgte hinter dem Buch versteckt Severus´ Bewegungen mit wachsamen Augen.

„Wie war der Nachhilfeunterricht? Kommst du gut voran, oder begreift das Kerlchen nichts?!"  
"Er ist nicht dumm, aber er hatte die einfachsten Grundlagen völlig verdreht. Das konnte für ihn keinen Sinn ergeben. Jetzt hat er es meiner Meinung nach verstanden. Aber das wird sich erst in den nächsten Stunden zeigen."

„Dann hat sich deine Mühe der vergangenen Nacht wenigstens gelohnt."  
"Oh, hatte ich dich geweckt? Verzeih bitte! Das lag nicht in meiner Absicht. Ich war extra leise."  
"Ich habe einen leichten Schlaf, aber gestört hast du mich deshalb nicht. Meine Sorge galt dir. Du opferst deine Nachtruhe. Dabei brauchst du deinen Schlaf.

In den Ferien bekommst du schon nicht die Möglichkeit dich auszuruhen. Jetzt fängt man hier auch schon an dich von allen Seiten in Beschlag zu nehmen."  
"Danke dass du mich an meine Ferien erinnerst. Aber da will ich noch nicht dran denken."  
Severus´ Tonfall war bei diesem Satz hart.

Lucius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sch….!´

„Sorry, war nicht so gemeint."

Er wusste schließlich, was seinen Freund in dessen Ferien wieder erwartete.

„Ich glaube eher, du fühlst dich vernachlässigt." Severus´ Ton wurde weicher.

Als er seinen Freund so zerknittert vor sich sah, wollte er die Barriere zwischen ihnen entfernen. Zumindest wollte er versuchen wieder zu ihm durchzudringen.

Er ging langsam auf Lucius zu.

Lucius´ Augen folgten jeder Bewegung seines Freundes.

Was hatte er vor? Severus kam noch immer näher.

Lucius erster Impuls bestand darin aufzuspringen. Aber er tat es nicht. So sehr er auch befürchtete, dass seine Gefühle für Severus erneut aufkamen, so sehr wünschte er sich dessen Nähe. Egal welche Hölle er dadurch selbst durchlebte.

Severus setzte sich auf die Seite des Bettes. Langsam legte er einen Arm um Lucius´ Schultern. Mit der anderen Hand ergriff er Lucius´ Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Wie schon erwähnt, ist mein Schüler sehr folgsam und begreift schnell.

Ich denke, dass die Nachhilfestunden nicht in dem Maße fortgesetzt werden müssen, wie an diesem Wochenende. Mal sehen wie er sich Praktisch macht. Vielleicht können wir dann die Samstage manchmal und die Sonntage nach den Ferien ganz ausfallen lassen.

Dann verspreche ich dir mich wieder mehr um dich zu kümmern."

Bei den letzten Worten drückte Severus Lucius an sich und lächelte ihm danach verschmitzt zu.

Das Lächeln auf Lucius´ Gesicht bestätigte ihm, dass er Recht mit seiner Vermutung gehabt hatte. Lucius hatte sich einfach zurückgesetzt gefühlt. Lucius und er hatten in der Vergangenheit ständig zusammen abgehangen.

Severus hatte zwar auch niemand anderen gehabt, aber er hätte auch keinem Lucius vorgezogen. Lucius hatte genug Mitschüler die um seine Gunst buhlten, aber er hatte die Zeit lieber mit Severus verbracht. Was Severus nicht entgangen war und er Lucius niemals vergessen würde, dass er sich seiner angenommen hatte, als es keinen Anderen gab.

Remus war nun auch sein Freund aber niemals würde er die Freundschaft Lucius´ ersetzen können.

Severus war in Lucius´ viel sagendem Lächeln aber etwas entgangen.

Er hatte sich zwar vernachlässigt gefühlt und war durch Severus´ Aussage in dieser Hinsicht wieder getröstet. Aber etwas anderes schwang in dessen Lächeln mit. Hoffnung, dass Severus vielleicht doch mehr für ihn werden könnte als sein bester Freund.

Severus erhob sich wieder, drückte nochmals Lucius´ Hand und lächelte ihm zu.

Dann ging er durch das Zimmer zu seinem Schreibtisch und sortierte die Unterlagen aus, die er meinte im Nachhilfeunterricht Morgen zu brauchen.

Lucius beobachtete ihn dabei. Sein Buch klappte er zu und legte es auf den Nachttisch.

Nichts war jetzt wichtiger als seinen Liebsten zu beobachten. Wenn er es nur schon wäre.

Er sah sexy aus in seiner schwarzen Jeans, die seinen Hintern so richtig zur Geltung brachte und dem schwarzen Pullover. Das Haar viel ihm in sanften Wellen schon bis auf die Schulterblätter.

Nichts war für Lucius begehrenswerter als sein südländischer Freund.

Sein Lächeln wurde bei diesem Gedanken noch tiefer und etwas anzüglich.

Severus kam zurück und setzte sich auf Lucius´ Bettende.

„Sag mal Luc, ich hab ein kleines Problem. Vielleicht weißt du eine Lösung.

Mir fällt einfach keine ein."

Severus strich sich gedankenverloren durch das Haar. Lucius merkte, das sein Verstand wieder mit etwas beschäftigt war.

So war Severus, ein großer Denker eben.

„Nenn mir dein Problem und wir suchen gemeinsam nach einer Lösung."

Lucius lächelte ihn ermutigend an.

„Nun, es geht um meinen Nachhilfeunterricht. Ach ne, lass nur. Dafür hast du sicher keinen Sinn." Severus schüttelte den Kopf, er wusste doch was Lucius von der Nachhilfe für Remus hielt.

„Nein Sev, ich verstehe zwar nicht, warum ausgerechnet DU ihm helfen musst.

Aber da dir deine Aufgabe ernst ist und du scheinbar an einer Stelle angelangt bist, wo du alleine nicht zu einer Lösung kommst, bin ich gerne bereit dir zu helfen."

_Warum auch nicht? Ich würde gerade jetzt alles für ihn tun, ob es Sinn macht oder nicht._

_Außerdem ist Lupin keine Konkurrenz für mich. Ich glaube darin bestand mein Hauptproblem. Ich hatte Angst, dass der Kerl mir meinen Severus wegnimmt. _

_Aber er gibt ihm doch nur Nachhilfe. Lucius hör´ auf dich unsinniger Weise mit solch Eifersüchteleien zu quälen. Hat Severus dir nicht gerade gezeigt, dass du wichtiger bist? _

_Er will die Nachhilfestunden verkürzen, weil er die Zeit mit dir verbringen will. ´_

„Nun, es geht um Morgen. Wir können freitags in die Bibliothek, samstags für den praktischen Unterricht dürfen wir das Klassenzimmer benutzen.

Aber wo können wir morgen in Ruhe lernen?

Die Bibliothek ist zu voll. Dort haben wir keine Ruhe, er würde nichts begreifen."

„Du brauchst also einen Raum, in denen ihr die Ruhe zum Lernen habt? Das ist doch kein Problem!"  
"Heißt das, du weißt einen solchen Raum?"  
"Ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich ihn dir verraten soll. Ein paar ältere Mitschüler haben es mir verraten, dafür durften sie sich eine Woche in meiner Nähe aufhalten um ihr Image aufzupolieren."  
"Ach, deshalb klebten die an dir dran. Jetzt versteh ich auch, warum du die Deppen ertragen hattest. Die waren mehr als peinlich. Ich dachte dein Image würde darunter leiden."  
"Mein Image kann nicht Leiden. Das ist so etwas wie Entwicklungshilfe. Man sieht es einem Malfoy nach, wenn er sich auch mal unter seinem Niveau abgibt. Das wird als Aufmerksamkeit den weniger Privilegierten angesehen."  
"Verrat es mir! Wo ist dieser Raum. Muss ja was dolles sein."

„Nein!"

„Nein? Ist das Dein Ernst?"  
Severus sah zu drollig aus. Mit diesen enttäuschten, großen Augen.

„Was bekomm ich denn dafür?" _Mit einem Kuss wäre ich schon zufrieden! ´_  
"Du willst wirklich deinem besten Freund nichts verraten, noch dazu eine Gegenleistung?

Das kannst du doch nicht machen!"

Er spielt seine offenkundige Entrüstung doch ganz gut.

„Bah, von mir gibt's nichts. Lass mich doch nicht erpressen!"

Severus winkte mit einer Hand ab und reckte stolz das Kinn. Dann sah er Lucius listig an und seine Augenbraue hob sich.

Lucius konnte kaum mehr an sich halten. Er warf sich auf den Freund und riss diesen um.

Nun war Severus nicht mehr zu halten.

„Wenn du es mir nicht freiwillig sagst, kitzle ich es aus dir heraus."

„Versuch das mal, ein Malfoy erträgt alles stillschweigend."  
Severus kitzelte wild seinen Freund in der Bauchgegend, bis dieser sich kaum mehr halten konnte vor Lachen.

„Nein aufhören. Sofort aufhören. Neiiiiin. Lass das Sev! Ich verrate dir alles!  
Ich trug früher eine Zahnspange damit meine Zähne so ebenmäßig wurden. Ich habe den letzten Test bei dir abgeschrieben. Ich hatte den Zettel auf den Rücken der McG. geklebt, auf dem stand Nimm Mich! ´ Ich gebe alles zu nur bitte hör auf."

„Ich dachte ein Malfoy erträgt alles stillschweigend? War wohl nix!!!"

Severus hatte aufgehört. Seine Harre waren wüst genau wie Lucius´ und beide waren erhitzt.

Severus strich seine Haare nach hinten.

„Das mit der McG. habe ich gar nicht mitbekommen? Aber das Abschreiben dafür sehr wohl. Aber ich hätte dich auch abschreiben lassen. Geschichte der Zauberei ist auch echt ätzend!

Wann hat die McG. den Zettel bemerkt?"  
"Ne ganze Zeit gar nicht. Alle hatten hinter ihrem Rücken gekichert und sie wusste nicht warum. Aber das Beste kommt erst noch.

Potter hat es ihr gesagt. Wollte sich wohl einschleimen.

Aber sie hatte geglaubt er hätte ihn befestigt. Du weißt doch die Gryffindors sind nicht die hellsten. Spielen selbst ihren eigenen Hauslehrern Streiche. Er hat ziemlichen Ärger bekommen. Sie fand das nicht so witzig!"  
"Echt? Ha, das hätte ich zu gern gesehen! Woher weißt du das denn?"  
"Mandy hatte es mitbekommen und mir erzählt."  
"Ach ja, Mandy. Deine neueste Eroberung, oder?"  
Lucius´ Lächeln erstarb etwas. Es lag versteinert auf seinem Gesicht.

Ja es stimmt. In letzter Zeit hatte er sich mit Mädchen getroffen. Er hatte gedacht auf diese Weise von Severus los zu kommen. Sie sollten ihn ablenken, aber es hatte nicht funktioniert. Er hatte zwar gemerkt, dass er nicht durch und durch homosexuell zu sein schien, sein Körper hatte sehr wohl auf die geschickten Hände der Mädels reagiert, aber er kam von Severus nicht los.  
Mittwoch hatte er es mit Mandy weiter kommen lassen, als er es vorgehabt hatte.

Aber es war nur geschehen, weil er wütend auf Severus gewesen war. Er hatte ihm an dem Tag gesagt, dass er mit Lupin arbeiten würde und er die nächsten Wochenenden bis Ostern wahrscheinlich keine Zeit für ihn hätte. Lucius hatte heulen können. Da kam das Treffen mit Mandy gerade recht. Sie knutschten etwas und schließlich lag er mit ihr im Bett.

Hinterher hatte er sich ins Badezimmer gesetzt und geheult. Er kam sich so schäbig vor.

Er liebte Sev und traute sich nicht es ihm zu sagen. Stattdessen vögelte er in der Weltgeschichte rum, womit niemandem geholfen war.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, als ob er Severus betrogen hätte. Er konnte Mandy nicht mehr treffen, obwohl er ihr damit das Gefühl gab, benutzt worden zu sein. Was er auch tat, jemand litt und in diesem Moment litt Lucius seiner Meinung nach am meisten.

"Ich bin nicht mit Mandy zusammen."

Seine Stimme zitterte.

_Weiß er, wie weit das gegangen ist? ´_

„Das sag ich doch gar nicht, aber die Kleine schien sehr von dir angetan!"

_Ich liebe nur dich! Sag´ es, so schwer ist das nicht! ´_

Aber die Worte wollten nicht über seine Lippen.

„Lucius alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja klar. Warte noch eine Stunde, dann zeig ich dir den Raum. Ach Sev?"  
"Hm?"

„Ich hoffe Du hast noch Hunger!"


	11. Die geheimnisvolle Obstschale

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 11?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM??**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 11 – Die geheimnisvolle Obstschale**

„Sev, komm wir gehen. Die Flure müssten jetzt leer sein."

„Um diese Zeit ist es verboten auf den Fluren herumzulaufen. Meinst du wir können das riskieren? Was wenn uns jemand sieht? Wir bekommen nur unnötig Ärger!"

„Hey, du brauchst doch für morgen Ruhe. Also komm. Außerdem wollte ich dir schon lange den Raum zeigen."  
"Na gut, aber lass uns vorsichtig sein."  
Leise öffnete Lucius die Zimmertür. Er sah den Gang entlang.

„Pst Sev, komm. Die Luft ist rein."

Leise schlichen sie über den Flur. Ein paar Treppen hinauf, dann aus den Kerkern hinaus.

An jeder Ecke blieb Lucius stehen und sah sich erst um, bevor er Severus zu sich winkte.

Als sie aus den Kerkern hinaus und im Erdgeschoss waren, liefen sie viele endlos wirkende

Gänge entlang. Severus dachte schon, dass dies nie ein Ende nehmen würde, als sie an einer Treppe angelangt waren, die abwärts führte. Lucius ging voraus. Am Ende der Treppe standen sie am Beginn eines neuen Flures.

Sie gingen diesen bis zum Ende. Er führte von dort nach rechts weg.

Severus erwartete hinter der nächsten Ecke erneut einen langen Gang. Umso überraschter war er, als er um diese Ecke ging und einen Quadratischen Raum vor sich fand.

Noch überraschter war er, als er erkannte, dass dieser Raum eine Sackgasse war. Er fand keinerlei Türen.

„Luc, was sollen wir hier? Hier geht es nicht weiter", flüsterte Severus dem Genannten zu.

Lucius blickte Severus mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen an.

„Lumos!"

Augenblicklich erhellte sich der Raum.

Jetzt, nachdem der Raum hell erleuchtet war, sah Severus am Ende des Raumes an der hinteren Wand ein riesengroßes Ölgemälde.

Es war ein zwei Meter hohes und fünf Meter breites Stillleben, das eine riesige Obstschale mit allerlei Früchten darstellte. Das Bild hing in einem alten, goldenen Rahmen im barocken Stil und endete ca. 30 cm über dem Boden. Severus trat näher an das Bild heran.

„Wer hängt so etwas nur auf? Äußerst kitschig, findest du nicht?" Severus rümpfte die Nase als er das Bild betrachtete.

„Oh Sev, sag´ doch bitte so etwas nicht." Lucius war an ihn heran getreten.

„Die Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters!"

Bei diesen Worten streckte Lucius die Hand nach einer großen, grünen Birne aus.

„Luc nicht, wenn Du es beschädigst, wird man wissen, dass wir hier waren."  
"Aber nicht doch Sev, wer wird denn etwas so Kostbares beschädigen?"  
Lucius´ Hand näherte sich unbeirrt der Birne. Als er sie berührte, begann er mit dem Zeigefinger die Birne zu kitzeln. Severus beobachtete ihn dabei misstrauisch.

Hatte sein Freund einen Knall?! Was sollte das geben wenn es fertig war?  
Jetzt fing die Birne auch noch an zu kichern. Severus traute seinen Augen kaum.

Schließlich verschwammen die Umrisse der Birne und verwandelten sich in eine Türklinke.

„Na also, klappt doch immer wieder." Lucius drückte die Klinke hinunter und stieß die Türe auf.

„Hereinspaziert!" Lucius machte eine einladende Verbeugung und Severus näherte sich der Tür.

„Vorsicht Sev, Stufe."

Severus stieg über die 30 cm hohe Wand und betrat den angrenzenden Raum.

Es überraschte ihn, was er dort vorfand.

Sie waren in der Küche von Hogwarts gelandet. Überall wuselten kleine Hauselfen herum.

„Na? Habe ich zuviel versprochen? Den geheimen Zugang zu diesem Raum zu bekommen, war es doch Wert, diese Idioten eine Woche zu ertragen. Habe ich Recht?"  
Severus bekam nur am Rande mit, was Lucius sagte. Es gab einfach zu viel zu sehen in diesem Raum. Vier große Tische standen in der Mitte. Sie mussten sich genau unter der Großen Halle befinden. An der Seite der Küche befanden sich lauter Schränke mit Vorräten und an der anderen Seite befanden sich verschiedene Öfen. Die Hauselfen wuselten noch immer herum, obwohl es bereits nach elf war.

Schließlich bemerkten einige Hauselfen die Beiden. Sie kamen auf sie zugelaufen. Severus wollte zurückweichen.

„Wir sollten besser gehen, sie schlagen bestimmt Alarm und wir werden erwischt."  
Lucius legte Severus die Hände auf beide Schultern und schob ihn vorwärts.

„Nicht doch Sev, die lieben es wenn wir kommen. Warte ab!"

Eine Hauselfe stürzte auf Lucius zu.

„Willkommen Mr. Malfoy. Treten Sie doch bitte näher Mr. Malfoy.

Sie haben diesmal einen Freund mitgebracht Mr. Malfoy?"

Aufgeregt hüpfte sie vor Lucius umher.

„Das ist Impy. - Hallo zusammen. Ich wollte meinem Freund euer Reich zeigen."

"Kommen sie doch bitte rein."

„Setzen sie sich doch bitte."

„Haben die Herren noch Hunger?"

Eine ganze Schar Hauselfen wuselte um die Beiden herum. Sie zogen an ihren Kleidern und wollten sie dazu bewegen an einen der Tische Platz zu nehmen.

Lucius ließ sich nicht lange bitten und setze sich schwungvoll an eine Seite des Tisches. Noch immer überrumpelt tat Severus es seinem Freund nach und nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Sind die immer so?"

Lucius lachte auf.

„Ja Sev, die wuseln um einen herum und fragen dauernd ob du noch einen Wunsch hast. Es macht ihnen Freude, Dir eine Freude zu machen. Sie sehen ihren Sinn darin, dir zu Diensten zu sein. Natürlich gibt es ein paar Spinner, die meinen wir würden die Elfen unterdrücken. Sie wollen sie von unserer Herrschaft´ befreien. Aber sie tun ihnen damit nicht wirklich einen Gefallen. Sieh sie dir an, sehen sie etwa unglücklich aus?"  
Severus betrachtete die Hauselfen, die davon geeilt waren um ihnen ihre Wüsche zu erfüllen, die sie noch nicht einmal geäußert hatten. Sie waren rege damit beschäftigt Leckereien auf silberne Platten anzurichten und sie vor ihnen auf den Tisch zu platzieren.

Gerade hatte ein Hauself Severus einen Pokal mit Himbeersaft gereicht. Severus dankte diesem und der Elf strahlte ihn an.

„Zu gütig der Herr. Fubsy hat nur seine Pflicht getan. Der gnädige Herr braucht sich nicht bei Fubsy zu bedanken."

Dabei lief er rot an und freute sich, dass der Herr ihn bemerkt hatte.

Lucius griff nach den Krapfen vor ihm und fing an zu essen.

„Ich sagte doch, du solltest Hunger haben. Wenn du deine Nachhilfestunden hierher verlegst, bist du in drei Monaten dick und rund. Lass dir nicht zu viel aufquatschen. Sei höflich aber bestimmt. Lehne aber auch nicht alles ab, du siehst bereits, sie freuen sich dir zu Diensten zu sein."  
Severus lachte und biss ebenfalls in einen Krapfen.

„Impy, kannst Du mal herüber kommen?"

Impy eilte sofort zu Lucius.

„Was wünscht der Herr? Schmeckt es Mr. Malfoy und seinem Freund? Brauchen sie noch etwas?"

„Impy, hör mir bitte aufmerksam zu. Dies ist mein Freund Mr. Snape. In Zukunft wir er einige Zeit lang jedes Wochenende einen Tag hier verbringen. Er wird einen Mitschüler mitbringen. Sie brauchen Ruhe um zu lernen. Er wird euch nicht von eurer Arbeit abhalten. Sorgt dafür, dass sie alles haben was sie brauchen, aber stört sie nicht. Sie müssen lernen. Der andere Schüler braucht dabei Mr. Snapes Hilfe. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Natürlich Mr. Malfoy. Impy hat verstanden. Wir werden für Mr. Snape und den anderen Schüler sorgen. Sie werden uns kaum bemerken."

„Danke Impy! Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet."

Er wandte sich wieder Severus zu.

„Siehst du, alle Probleme gelöst. Wenn ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun kann…"

„Nein Danke Luc, für heute hast du mehr als genug getan. Lass uns jetzt besser in unser Zimmer gehen. Ich bekomme keinen Bissen mehr runter und bin müde."

Severus konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Hast Recht. Komm wir gehen!"

Sie standen auf und gingen Richtung Tür.

„Sir, Sie wollen schon gehen?"  
"Ja Impy. Es ist schon spät. Es war sehr lecker. Mr. Snape kommt morgen wieder, dann wird er sich freuen nochmals so etwas Leckeres vor zu finden.

Er hat aber eine Vorliebe für Obst nicht für Zuckerkram!"

„Sehr wohl, Sir. Impy wird sich das merken. Gute Nacht die Herren. Bis Morgen Sir."  
"Gute Nacht. Bis Morgen."  
Zusammen verließen sie die Küche, während die Hauselfen sich dauernd verbeugten und ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschten.

Als sie hinaus getreten waren, bedachte Severus das Bild mit einem prüfenden Blick. Es war nichts von einer Tür zu erkennen.

„Klasse was? Aber jetzt komm schnell bevor uns jemand sieht."  
Auf die gleiche Art wie sie hergekommen waren, fanden sie auch wieder zurück. In Ihrem Zimmer angekommen lachte Lucius auf.

„Das sind doch lustige Dinger, oder?"

Severus stand neben ihm und bevor Lucius begriff, was mit ihm geschah hatte Severus ihn umarmt und ihm einen Kuss aufgehaucht.

„Danke! Das war total lieb von dir, mir den Raum zu zeigen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass Remus ihn jetzt auch kennen wird. Du bist so lieb, eben mein bester Freund!"

Lucius´ Gefühle schwankten. Bei dem Kuss war er überrascht gewesen.

Danach so glücklich, das er Severus umarmen und weiter küssen wollte.

Bei den nächsten Worten jedoch verging ihm alles. Klar, den Raum würde Remus nun auch kennen.

Bestimmt danach auch Black und Potter.

_Sch_…! ´ Daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Aber das Schlimmste waren Severus´ Worte gewesen. _Eben mein bester Freund´,_ mehr würde er niemals werden.

Halt Moment, seit wann hieß das Remus und nicht Lupin? Hatte er da was verpasst? Sein Lächeln erstarb vollkommen. Seine Beine wollten ihn nicht mehr tragen und er sank verloren auf sein Bett.

„Severus; wieso Remus?"

Severus lächelte noch immer zufrieden. Das blasse Gesicht seines Freundes war ihm noch nicht aufgefallen.

„Wieso Remus? Was meinst du?"

Langsam drehte er sich um und erschrak.

„Luc, was hast Du?"

Sein Freund war kreidebleich. Was hatte er? Severus stürzte zu Lucius und wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, aber dieser wehrte ab.

„Lucius, was ist?"

Severus Stimme zitterte. „WAS?"  
"Wieso nennst Du ihn Remus? Was…"

„Wieso ich ihn Remus nenne? Ist das alles?" Langsam beruhigte Severus sich. Er hatte wer weiß was gedacht.

„Lucius, erschreck´ mich gefälligst nicht so. Ist das so schlimm?"  
"Gestern hieß es noch Lupin. Ich will nur wissen, was sich bis heute geändert hat, das ist alles. Darf ich das nicht?!"

Jetzt wurde Lucius patzig.

_Was geht hier vor? Was beansprucht dieser Lupin Severus so, dass sie sich nun vertraulich beim Vornamen nennen? Die Gryffindors und Slytherins tun so etwas nicht. Die Welt gerät aus den Fugen.´_

„Wir haben Remus, denke ich, verkannt. Er ist nicht so wie Potter und Black. Im Gegenteil.

Er ist nicht dumm, dafür aber sehr nett und lässt sich nur zu sehr von den Deppen beeinflussen. Er war immer ein Einzelgänger, wie ich. Er war auch vor Hogwarts immer allein. Er denkt er braucht die anderen."

_Ach so ist das, wir entdecken Gemeinsamkeiten!´_ Lucius Gedanken trieften vor Hohn.

„Also genau wie du? Du denkst auch, dass du mich brauchst?"  
"Nein Lucius, versteh´ mich bitte nicht absichtlich falsch. Du weißt wie viel du mir bedeutest. Zumindest solltest du es wissen! Ich rede von ihm; nicht von mir."  
Lucius biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Weißt du, er hat mich heute vor Black beschützt. Der kam in die Bibliothek und griff mich an."  
Lucius brauste auf. "Aber ihr habt doch eine Abmachung. Wenn du Lupin hilfst, lassen sie dich in Ruhe, oder?"

„Ja das schon, aber scheinbar hatte Black das vergessen."  
"Kann bei dem kleinen Hirn wohl schon mal passieren. Na warte, dem sag ich meine Meinung."  
"Das brauchst du nicht, dass hat Remus bereits getan. Er hat Black ganz klein gefaltet. Das hättest du sehen müssen. Der hat nur noch verdattert gestottert."  
"Ne, echt? Das kann ich kaum glauben."

Lucius hätte das Lupin gar nicht zugetraut.

Sich gegen seine Freunde aufzulehnen. Respekt!

„Na ja, so kam es dass wir uns duzten. Es passierte automatisch. Er hatte mich sowieso

bereits mit Severus angesprochen. Das war mir nur nicht aufgefallen. Er hat sich gegen seinen Freund gestellt und zu mir gehalten. Das war doch nett. Wir sind jetzt Freunde!"

Etwas Grünes mit roten Spitzen kroch wieder in Lucius herauf. Man nennt es Eifersucht!

Severus bemerkte, dass sein Freund innerlich mit etwas kämpfte aber er begriff nicht ganz, was dies sein könnte.

_Ich teile Sev nicht mit einem anderen. Ganz sicher nicht mit Lupin. Und erst Recht nicht auf eine intimere Art und Weise.´_

Severus deutete sein Schweigen fast richtig. Zumindest, dass Lucius eifersüchtig war.

Aber nicht auf welche Weise.

Langsam ging er zu Lucius und legte wieder vertraulich seinen Arm um dessen Schulter.

„Sieh mal Luc. Egal ob Remus sich wirklich als Freund erweist, oder ob ich noch einen Freund finde. Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Du bedeutest mir zuviel. Ich will niemals deine Freundschaft verlieren, was auch passieren mag."

Mit diesen Worten küsste er ihn sanft auf die Schläfe und lehnte sich an ihn.

Lucius wusste nicht mehr weiter. Severus fand immer die richtigen Worte ihn zu beruhigen. Und diese Worte verbanden soviel mit ihm. Sie drückten aber auch soviel aus.

Sollte er doch zu hoffen wagen?

_Ich werde niemals aufgeben. Ich werde dein Herz erobern und somit deine Liebe erhalten! ´_

Mit diesem Gedanken kuschelte er sich an Severus und schlief ein.


	12. Heimlichkeiten

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 12?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM??**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 12 – Heimlichkeiten**

Als Severus am nächsten Nachmittag die Bibliothek betrat, wartete Remus bereits auf ihn.

Er stand an eines der Bücherregale gelehnt, da an den Tischen bereits kein Platz mehr frei war.

Überall tummelten sich Schüler aller Klassen, um ihre vernachlässigten Aufgaben noch vor dem Abendessen zu beenden.

Remus beobachtete gerade zwei Drittklässler, die sich um ein Buch stritten, welches beide scheinbar zur Lösung ihrer Aufgaben benötigten.

Als er aufblickte bemerkte er Severus und lief freudig auf ihn zu.

„Severus, gut das du kommst. Hier werden wir keinen Platz finden. Wie sieht es aus, hast du einen ungestörten Ort für uns gefunden? Mir ist leider keiner eingefallen."

„Ich weiß einen Ort. Komm mit! Hier möchte ich nichts dazu erwähnen."  
Severus zupfte ihn am Ärmel und wandte sich dann wieder der Türe zu. Remus folgte ihm.

Sie gingen auf den Flur und Severus bog um eine Ecke. Als Remus ebenfalls um die Ecke bog, zog Severus ihn in eine Nische.

„Versprich mir, egal was ich dir jetzt zeige, du wirst es Niemandem erzählen. Auch nicht Potter und Co. klar?"  
Severus sah Remus eindringlich an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war bestimmend.

Remus schluckte.

„Ja sicher! Ich verspreche es dir!"

„Gut, dann folge mir. Wir müssen darauf achten, dass uns niemand nachkommt."  
Gemeinsam gingen sie die Gänge entlang, die Severus des nachts bereits mit Lucius entlang geeilt war.

Remus folgte Severus, der sich immer wieder vergewisserte, dass ihnen niemand folgte.

In einem Raum mit einem großen Gemälde blieben sie stehen.

„Hier sind wir mit Sicherheit ungestört, aber willst du wirklich h i e r lernen? Wir haben weder Tisch noch Stühle, von dem wenigen Licht gar nicht zu reden."

Remus sah ungläubig zu Severus herüber.

„Wart´ doch erst einmal ab." Severus grinste ihn verschmitzt an. „Lumos" und der Raum erstrahlt in hellem Licht.

„Ja, schon besser. Aber…."

„Remus sei still! Lass´ mich nur machen."

Severus trat an das Bild und tat das gleiche wie Lucius zuvor. Er kitzelte die grüne Birne und tatsächlich verschwammen die Umrisse erneut und vor ihnen erschien die Tür.

Remus´ Blick sprach Bände.

„Klapp den Mund zu und folge mir! Achtung, Stufe!"

Severus betrat den Raum und Remus folgte ihm schnell.

Als sie im Inneren des angrenzenden Raumes waren staunte Remus noch mehr. Dies musste die Küche sein.

Während Remus sich umsah und die Eindrücke in sich aufnahm, wuselten die Hauselfen auf Severus zu.

„Willkommen Mr. Snape. Treten Sie doch bitte ein."  
"Wir freuen uns, dass Sie erschienen sind, Mr. Snape."  
"Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz, Sir."  
"Können wir ihnen etwas anbieten?"

Severus begrüßte die Hauselfen und legte seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch.

Während er und Remus Platz nahmen, brachten die Hauselfen Leckereien herüber.

Darunter auch eine große Schale mit Obst, die sie neben Severus platzierten.

„Bitte Sir. Impy hat Mr. Malfoys Rat nicht vergessen Sir. Impy ist eine aufmerksame Hauselfe."  
"Ich danke dir!" Severus nahm sich einen Pfirsich und biss hinein.

_Klasse, wo sie die nur um diese Jahreszeit herbekommen?´_

Remus strahlte und griff ebenfalls zu. Allerdings zu etwas gezuckertem, sehr klebrigem.

„Das ist nicht gut für deine Zähne!"

Remus sah Severus erstaunt an. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen jedoch den Unterlagen zu gewandt. Remus beobachtete ihn, dann sah er wieder auf den Zuckerkringel in seiner Hand.

Er legte ihn seufzend weg. Stattdessen griff er ebenfalls nach einem Pfirsich.

„Hm, lecker!"  
"Lass´ uns lieber anfangen."  
Severus blickte auf und warf Remus einen strengen Blick zu.

Aber Remus wollte noch nicht mit dem Nachhilfeunterricht beginnen. Seine Gedanken weilten bei dem Tag zuvor. Er blickte verträumt zu Severus herüber.

_Ob er mich heute wieder küsst? OH bitte!_ ´

Ihm lief etwas Saft über das Kinn.

„Du sabberst!" Severus grinste ihn an.

Remus lief knallrot an.

_Gott nein. Wenn er wüsste, was ich gerade gedacht habe. Das passte ja mal wieder. ´_

Schnell wischte er sich über das Kinn und änderte das Gesprächsthema.

„Was meinte die Elfe eben mit Mr. Malfoys Rat befolgen? Und woher kennst du diesen Raum?"  
"Du hast deine Frage gerade selbst beantwortet, von Lucius. Er war letzte Nacht mit mir hier."

Severus blätterte weiter in seinen Unterlagen und hatte Remus´ Frage nebenbei beantwortet. So hatte er Remus´ Gesichtsausdruck nicht bemerkt.

_Er war letzte Nacht mit Lucius hier? Natürlich, sie hatten ja ein eigenes Zimmer. _

_Lucius konnte jederzeit mit Severus alleine sein. Sogar nachts war er mit ihm ungestört. ´ _

Auf Remus´ Gesicht spiegelte sich seine Eifersucht. Wie gerne hätte er diese Möglichkeit gehabt.

„Ach ja. Wir wollten noch die Regeln und dann den Stoff der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde durchgehen. Können wir anfangen?"

Remus schob seine Gedanken zur Seite. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Aber jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Er musste jetzt Severus zuhören, sonst wäre die ganze Nachhilfe umsonst gewesen. Er seufzte wieder und konzentrierte sich auf Severus´ Worte.

-

Die nächste Unterrichtsstunde verlief für Remus, dank Severus´ Vorbereitung, glimpflich.

Prof. Ott war mit der Zubereitung nicht ganz zufrieden.

Remus hatte, seiner Meinung nach, die Schwarzwurzel zu grob gehackt. Aber letztendlich war Remus der Schlaftrunk gelungen.

Darauf kam es ihm schließlich an.

_Wenigstens ist er nicht rosa!_ ´, dachte Remus und sah dankbar zu Severus hinüber.

Er hatte zu Beginn der Stunde gehofft, Severus würde sich einen Arbeitsplatz mit ihm teilen. Er hatte gehofft, er würde ihm im Unterricht helfen.

Als Severus jedoch den Klassenraum betrat, ging er sofort zur ersten Reihe und setzte sich zu Lucius.

In Remus kam wieder die gewohnte Eifersucht zu Tage, als er sah, welches Lächeln die beiden miteinander austauschten.

Severus hatte nicht vor Remus während des Unterrichts zu helfen.

Zum einen wollte er nicht, dass es den anderen auffiel wenn er Remus half und zum anderen sollte dieser es alleine schaffen.

Er wollte sehen, in wie weit die Nachhilfestunden halfen. Sie hatten schließlich am Vortag die gesamte Zubereitung des heutigen Trankes besprochen.

Wenn Remus sich konzentrierte, müsste alles klappen.

Als Prof. Ott Remus wegen der Wurzeln tadelte, sah dieser hilflos zu Severus herüber. Severus fing dessen Blick auf, hob eine Augenbraue und sah tadelnd zu Remus herüber.

Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine eigene Arbeit.

Als Remus der Trank dennoch gelungen war, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Severus´ Gesicht.

-

Am nächsten Wochenende stand das erste Mal praktischer Unterricht auf dem Programm.

Remus stellte sich hierbei etwas ungeschickter an, aber Severus´ Geduld zahlte sich aus.

„Na, siehst du? Es geht doch. Du musst nur Ruhe bewahren. Wenn du nervös wirst und anfängst zu zittern, kann es nicht gelingen. Du brauchst zum Abmessen der Zutaten eine ruhige Hand.

Wie willst du mit zitternder Hand drei Tropfen Katzentränen abmessen? Konzentriere dich und arbeite sorgfältig. Lese dir die Rezeptur zu allererst sorgfältig durch."  
"Ich werde mich bemühen."  
"Das ist schon mal ein Anfang. …Übrigens, nächsten Samstag kann ich nicht.

Ich habe Lucius versprochen mit ihm nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Es ist das letzte Mal vor den Weihnachtsferien. Wir treffen uns dann nur noch Freitag.

Ich fahre über die Ferien nach Hause. Der Zug geht Sonntagmittag. Da habe ich also auch keine Zeit mehr."  
Remus sah erschrocken auf, aber er fasste sich recht schnell wieder.

„Sicher! Ich bin froh, dass du mir überhaupt hilfst."  
"Deine Freunde werden froh sein, wenn du wieder ein paar Tage Zeit für sie hast."

_Ich werde meine Zeit schon gut nutzen. Ich habe in den zwei Wochen Ferien Zeit, mir zu überlegen, was ich in Hinsicht auf deine Person unternehmen werde._

_Selbst einen Malfoy muss ich doch ausstechen können? ´_


	13. Ein Spaziergang im Schnee

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 13?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM??**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 13 – Ein Spaziergang im Schnee**

Es war ein kalter Morgen, als Severus und Lucius am folgenden Samstag nach Hogsmeade aufbrachen. Sie hatten beschlossen, noch vor dem Frühstück aufzubrechen und dieses im Ort einzunehmen.

Severus genoss es neben seinem besten Freund durch den knirschenden Schnee zu laufen.

Es dämmerte langsam.

Severus sah seinen Freund an. Er würde diesen nun zwei Wochen nicht sehen, außer auf dem Sylvesterball, auf denen die Beiden in die Gesellschaft eingeführt werden sollten.

Severus fühlte sich so wohl in Lucius´ Nähe und würde ihn sehr vermissen.

Ihm graute bereits vor der Heimfahrt am nächsten Tage und was ihm dort bevorstand.

Er schüttelte sich kurz, um seine dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Lucius hatte es bemerkt.

„Sev? Alles in Ordnung?" Lucius sah seinen Freund besorgt an.

Severus sah auf. Ein schmales Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
"Alles klar Lucius!"  
"Das glaube ich dir nicht Sev. Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Ich merke wenn du mich anlügst." Lucius Blick war eindringlich.

„Luc, lass uns heute nicht darüber reden. Du weißt doch, morgen fahren wir nach Hause."

„Ach, das ist es. Es tut mir so Leid Sev. Ich weiß wie schwer es für dich sein muss. Ich hätte dich gerne zu mir eingeladen."  
"Schon gut Luc. Mein Stiefvater würde das nicht gestatten. Ich habe zu Hause viel zu lernen."  
"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du heute all deine Sorgen vergisst."  
Schweigend gingen wie weiter. Als sie das Dorf erreichten zog Lucius seinen Freund in ein kleines, gemütliches Cafe wo sie erst einmal frühstückten.

Als sie sich aufgewärmt hatten, schlenderten sie durch den Ort. Die ersten Geschäfte öffneten und Lucius machte ein paar Besorgungen. So verging die Zeit wie im Fluge.

„Wir müssen langsam zurück, in einer Stunde wird das Abendessen serviert."

In Severus Stimme lag tiefes bedauern. Der Tag war so schön gewesen.

Er liebte es in Lucius Nähe zu sein. Er hatte bemerkt, dass dieser ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken hatte ablenken wollen. Dauernd hatte Lucius ihn nach seiner Meinung gefragt.

Sie hatten Klamotten anprobiert, die keiner von beiden jemals gekauft hätte.

„Sev, lass uns den Weg außerhalb von Hogsmead zurückgehen."

Dieser Weg war weiter als durch den Ort hindurch zu gehen. Aber genau das bezweckte Lucius damit. Er wollte noch etwas Zeit mit Severus allein verbringen, bevor die Massen an Schüler sie wieder umlagerten. Heute Abend war dies nicht möglich, da im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin die drei oberen Klassen schon einmal vorab eine Sylvesterparty steigen ließen.

Ihr Klassenlehrer hatte dies genehmigt und so würde es eine lange Nacht werden.

Severus sah dankbar zu Lucius auf. Dann gingen sie den schmalen Feldweg um das Zaubererdorf herum.

Eine halbe Stunde später wehte ein scharfer Wind über die Felder. Sie hatten die geschützten Mauern schon hinter sich gelassen. Es ging nun leicht bergauf zum Schloss und der Weg würde sich noch etwas hinziehen. Der Wind schlug ihnen hart ins Gesicht und wehte durch ihre langen Haare.

„Es tut mir Leid Sev. Wir wären schon da, wenn wir durch das Dorf gelaufen wären.

Bei dem Gegenwind werden wir es auch nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Abendessen schaffen."  
"Das ist doch nicht deine Schuld Luc. Bei dem strahlenden Sonnenschein heute konnte damit doch keiner rechnen. Ich wollte außerdem auch noch nicht so schnell zurück.

Zu Essen bekommen wir doch auch auf der Party. Die 6. Klasse war mit einkaufen an der Reihe."  
"Trotzdem, du frierst und du hast schon ganz blaue Lippen und zitterst. Wenn du krank wirst, ist das meine Schuld. Dein Stiefvater pflegt dich mit Sicherheit nicht. Das würde ich mir nicht verzeihen."  
"Dieses Mal würde er doch eine Medi-Hexe kommen lassen. Ich muss doch für den Sylvesterball fit sein. Er verspricht sich doch lukrative Geschäftspartner wenn ich dort Kontakte knüpfe. Hauptsache er steht gut da."

Der Wind wurde immer stärker.

„Da vorne ist eine Hütte Sev. Lass uns dort Unterschlupf suchen."  
Es war eine alte verlassene Hütte. Sie war nicht mehr intakt, bot aber wenigstens etwas Schutz vor dem Wind. Sie gingen hinein. Überall pfiff der Wind durch.

Lucius zog sie in eine Ecke.

„Setz dich Sev." Dieser tat, was sein Freund ihm sagte. Lucius setzte sich dicht neben ihn. Severus Hände und Lippen waren blau vor Kälte und zitterten.

„Komm´ her! Ich wärm dich." Lucius legte seine Arme um ihn und zog ihn noch näher an sich ran. Dann nahm er Severus Hände und steckte sie sich unter seinen Pullover.

„Was ma… machst du? Die sind d….do… doch viel zu kalt!"  
"Deshalb wärm ich sie ja. Ähm … Körperwärme hilft besser als Klamotten."

Eine leichte Röte überzog Lucius Gesicht.

Severus schrieb die geröteten Wangen allerdings dem kalten Wind zu.

Er kuschelte sich noch näher an Lucius und krabbelte mit seinen Händen hinauf zu dessen Brust. Lucius schauderte.

Severus dachte seine kalten Hände wären daran schuld.

„Danke Luc!"

Nach langer Zeit hielt Lucius seinen Sev wieder einmal im Arm. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wo sollte das nur enden? Konnte es überhaupt ein Happyend geben?

Gedankenverloren strich er dem Jüngeren über den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Als er später auf seine Uhr sah, schreckte er auf. Waren sie eingedöst? Es war viertel nach sieben.

Er rüttelte Severus sachte, bis dieser zu ihm aufsah. Ein glückliches Lächeln lag auf dessen verschlafenem Gesicht. Lucius hätte sich am liebsten hinunter gebeugt und ihn geküsst.

Er widerstand diesem Drang. Stattdessen rappelte er sich auf.

Severus, seines bequemen Platzes beraubt, tat es ihm gleich.

„Wir müssen zurück Sev. Es ist schon spät. Wir haben das Abendessen verpasst und in weniger als einer halben Stunde steigt die Party."

„Oh, na dann lass uns mal los."

_Schade, war gerade so schön! ´_

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Hütte und gingen zum Schloss zurück.

Natürlich waren sie beim Abendessen vermisst worden. Besonders einem war die Abwesenheit Severus und passender Weise die von Lucius aufgefallen.

Remus machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken deswegen und erneut stieg dieses bekannte Gefühl in ihm auf. -Neid-

Als sie gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin betraten, wurden sie mit lautem Hallo begrüßt.

„Wo habt ihr die ganze Zeit gesteckt?"

„Ihr habt euch wohl vor den Vorbereitungen drücken wollen."  
"Typisch Lucius. Taucht erst auf, wenn die Party beginnen kann."  
Die letzten Worte gingen im Lärm unter. Die Musik war eingeschaltet worden.

Severus hatte sich in die Nähe des Kamins gesetzt. Von diesem Platz aus hatte er das Geschehen gut im Blick.

Lucius war wie immer Mittendrin. Die anderen rissen sich um seine Gesellschaft. Sie versorgten ihn mit Getränken und sonstigen Aufmerksamkeiten.

Er tanzte ausgelassen mit den Mädchen.

Severus beobachtete ihn. Er freute sich, dass Lucius so beliebt war und soviel Spaß hatte.

Es schmerzte ihn nur, dass er nicht dabei war. Nicht wegen der Anderen. Er stand nicht gerne im Mittelpunkt. Es ging ihm nicht ums Beliebt sein. Er wollte nur so gerne in Lucius Nähe sein. Aber solange dieser im Beschlag der Mädels war, konnte er sich dies wohl abschminken. Lucius hatte ihn vergessen. Mit dieser Erkenntnis wechselte seine Stimmung.

Wieder wechselten seine Gedanken erneut zum morgigen Tag. Was würde ihn dort erwarten? Es war nicht sein zu Hause und nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, hatte er nichts mehr auf das er sich noch freuen konnte.

Er war kein Partytyp und nun war ihm erst Recht die Lust vergangen.

Er seufzte und erhob sich aus dem Sessel.

Langsam verließ er den Raum. Da ihn selten jemand beachtete und Lucius Sicht durch die Umstehenden eingeschränkt war, bemerkte niemand sein Verschwinden.

Severus ging auf ihr Zimmer und legte sich aufs Bett.

_Ist es normal, wie ich empfinde? Was geht in mir vor?! Ich fühl´ mich so wohl in Lucius Nähe. Aber auch mit Remus bin ich gerne zusammen._

_Bei Lucius ist es jedoch anders. Da ist ein Gefühl, welches ich nicht zuordnen kann. ´_

Severus sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits eine Stunde vergangen seit er die Party verlassen hatte.

_Er vermisst mich noch nicht einmal. Was erwarte ich eigentlich?! _

_Severus, Du bist ein Narr! Du wirst niemals jemandem so wichtig sein, dass dieser deine Nähe sucht. Nein, das ist wohl meine Aufgabe; der Schatten anderer zu sein. _

_Immer um kleine Aufmerksamkeiten bedacht, die man mir zuerkennt. ´_

Seine Gedanken wurden immer bitterer. Er zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und warf alles in seiner Aufgelöstheit achtlos zu Boden. Er ging ins Bad und putzte sich die Zähne. Darin war er sehr eigen. Als er einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, lachte er sich enttäuscht ins Gesicht. „Du Narr!"

Dann verließ er das Bad und schmiss sich wütend aufs Bett. Nun liefen Tränen über seine Wangen. Er weinte vor Enttäuschung und Wut und wiederum darüber, dass er überhaupt weinte.

Nach einiger Zeit sah er auf die Uhr. Verwundert wie viel Zeit bereits wieder vergangen war, löschte er das Licht und sank zurück aufs Kissen. Eine schwere Müdigkeit überfiel ihn, er wollte nicht mehr nachdenken.

Es hatte ja doch alles keinen Sinn. Sein Leben würde sich nicht ändern. Nichts würde sich ändern.

Als Lucius in der Nacht ihr Zimmer betrat, fand er Severus schlafend vor.

Er hob seine Sachen auf und legte diese zusammengefaltet auf einen Stuhl. Dann trat an das Bett seines Freundes und deckte Severus zu.

Dieser kuschelte sich in seine Decke und murmelte „Gute Nacht Schatz!"

Was Lucius überrascht zur Kenntnis nahm. Leise flüsterte er „Dir auch Liebling"

und küsste Severus auf die Nasenspitze.

Mit einem Lächeln legte auch er sich schlafen.


	14. Erkenntnisse

**Schatten der Vergangenheit**

**Autor: Serena Snape**

**Überarbeitet von: KrissyNightwish**

**Kapitel: 14?**

**Altersfreigabe: NC-17 aber für diese Seite zensiert**

**Pairing: SS/RL oder SS/LM??**

**Kategorie: Romanze/Drama/Biographie**

**Disclaimer: Es geht in der Story um Severus Snapes Vergangenheit. Sie soll erklären, warum er zu dem Mann wurde, den wir dank der bezaubernden J.K.Rowling heute kennen. Sie beginnt zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit und wird später um die Bücher herumhandeln.**

**Warnung: Slash/Rape/OOC**

**Teil 1: - Die Schulzeit**

**Kapitel: 14 – Erkenntnisse**

Es war die erste Woche nach den Weihnachtsferien. Ein neues Jahr hatte begonnen.

Severus hatte eine schlimme Zeit hinter sich. Die Zeit bis zum Silvesterball war erträglich. Zwar hatte Severus viel zu lernen, aber die Strafen beschränkten sich auf Nahrungsentzug und Zimmerarrest.

Arsenius Snape wollte scheinbar keine sichtbaren Spuren riskieren.

Aber auf dem Silvesterball lief es nicht so, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Aufgrund Severus Zurückhaltung konnten keine Kontakte geknüpft werden.

Severus hielt sich die meiste Zeit an Lucius. Nur wenn dieser mit anderen sprach, zog Severus sich zurück.

Arsenius Snape war außer sich und ließ in der folgenden Woche seinen Frust an Severus aus.

Die Woche war schlimmer als es jemals zuvor gewesen war. Er schlug für jede Nichtigkeit brutal zu.

Selbst jetzt, eine knappe Woche später hatte Severus große Schmerzen. Es war ihm kaum möglich dem Unterricht zu folgen. Aber er riss sich zusammen. Es nützte alles nichts, da musste er durch. Was hätte es geändert, wenn er sich krank meldete? Die Lehrer würden ihn in den Krankenflügel schicken, was Severus vermeiden wollte. Seine Schmerzen würden davon auch nicht besser.

Die Prügel kurz vor der Abreise zeigten erst jetzt ihr ganzes Ausmaß. Severus Körper war voller Blutergüsse in sämtlichen Schattierungen. Was Severus auch tat, alles bereitete ihm Schmerzen.

Heute Abend gab er Remus wieder Nachhilfe. Am liebsten hätte er Remus abgesagt, aber er wollte vor ihm keine Schwäche zeigen. Er hoffte, dass es bis zum Abend besser wäre.

Am Abend traf sich Severus mit Remus wieder in der Bibliothek. Severus hatte diese bereits eine viertel Stunde früher aufgesucht. Er hatte zu Weihnachten ein neues Buch über Zaubertränke von Lucius geschenkt bekommen. Das Buch hatte er bereits während der Feiertage durchgelesen. Nun wollte er es Remus zeigen. Es könnte beim Nachhilfeunterricht recht nützlich sein.

Severus fühlte sich noch immer nicht besser. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte. Gerade war er aufgestanden um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen, als Remus die Bibliothek betrat.

„Severus, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

Mit diesen Worten stürzte er auf Severus zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Severus schoss bei dieser unvorhergesehenen Berührung ein fürchterlicher Schmerz durch sämtliche Glieder. Der Schmerz war nicht auszuhalten.

Severus hatte das Gefühl wahnsinnig zu werden. Seine Schmerzen brachen in einem lauten Schrei aus ihm heraus.

Dann wurde sein Körper schlaff und er brach ohnmächtig zusammen.

Remus erschrak.

Severus Schmerzensschrei ging ihm durch Mark und Bein.

Als er den leblosen Körper seines Freundes in seinen Armen hielt, wurde er kreidebleich.

Er sank zusammen mit Severus zu Boden. Seine Lippen bebten.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er Worte formen. Seine Stimme war leise und gebrochen.

„Severus? Was… Sev…?" Er strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Severus? … sag´ doch bitte etwas!"

Behutsam legte er ihn auf den Boden. Severus war ebenfalls sehr blass. Kein Wort kam aus seinem Mund.

Remus strich sanft über seinen Arm, seine Brust. Als er merkte, dass der Körper bei der leichtesten Bewegung zusammen zuckte, dachte er Severus hätte sich vielleicht verletzt. Vorsichtig öffnete er dessen Hemd. Was er da sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Hatte sein Freund einen Unfall gehabt? Die ganze Haut war von einem grünlich-blauen-lila Schimmer überzogen. Außerdem waren überfall böse aussehende Blutergüsse zu erkennen.

„Was zum Teufel...!" Remus war erschüttert.

Wie konnte Severus ihm hier Nachhilfe geben, wo er doch offensichtlich auf die Krankenstation gehörte?

Er rüttelte Severus etwas, aber nichts regte sich. Langsam wurde Remus von Panik ergriffen. Sein Freund lag hier wie tot. Was sollte er nur tun? Panisch schrie er um Hilfe. Es musste doch jemand hören und herbei kommen.

Die Bibliothek war leer. Niemanden zog es am Freitagabend hierher. Deswegen hatten sie die Stunden auch hierhin verlegt. Remus erschien dies Heute als Fehler. Sogar Madam Pince war gerade nicht hier.

Remus rief wieder aus voller Kehle um Hilfe. Endlich hatte ihn jemand gehört.

Madam Pince, die sich gerade einen Tee geholt hatte, betrat die Bibliothek durch einen Seiteneingang. Als sie Remus Hilfeschreie hörte, eilte sie die Regale entlang, um festzustellen, was da los war.

Als sie Severus am Boden liegen sah, überlegte sie nicht lange. Sie ging ins Nebenzimmer und verständigte über den Kamin Madam Pomfrey. Diese kam keine fünf Minuten später in die Bibliothek gestürmt. Hinter ihr erschien Prof. McGonagall, Dumbledore und Hagrid.

Prof. McGonagall zerrte zuerst Remus fort, damit die Krankenschwester sich um Severus kümmern konnte.

„Mr. Snape, können Sie mich hören?" Sie schaute unter das geöffnete Hemd. „Um Himmels Willen, Albus schnell, sieh´ dir das an!"

Prof. Dumbledor trat hinzu und begutachtete den Jungen. Seine gütigen Augen blickten erst traurig, dann hart.

„Schnell Hagrid, bringen Sie Mr. Snape auf die Krankenstation."

Hagrid trat an den Jungen heran. Als er jedoch merkte, dass dieser bei der geringsten Berührung zusammen zuckte, wollte er einen Schritt zurücktreten.

„Hagrid, Sie zerbrechen ihn schon nicht!"

Der Schulleiter wandte jedoch einen Schwebezauber an und brachte Severus auf diese Weise zur Krankenstation.

Die versammelte Lehrerschaft folgte ihm. Remus schlich wie in Trance hinterher. Sie begegneten auf den Fluren keinem Schüler, da die meisten sich draußen eine Schneeballschlacht lieferten.

In der Krankenstation angekommen wurde Severus auf eines der Betten gelegt.

„Mr. Lupin, Sie warten draußen!"

Prof. McGonagall´s Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch und so fügte sich Remus. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Severus schloss er die Tür.

„Albus, was hat das zu bedeuten. Sieh´ dir bitte diesen Schüler an." Madam Pomfrey war außer sich.

„Ich habe so etwas schon vermutet. Wie geht es ihm Poppy?"

„Er hat ernste Narben und Blutergüsse die behandelt werden müssen. Ich werde ihn Heute Nacht auf jeden Fall hier behalten. Die meisten Narben kann ich noch behandeln. Die älteren werden bleiben. Da nutzt auch keine Magie. Er wird damit leben.

Aber Albus, welche Narben mögen auf seiner Seele sein? Er muss schon länger diese Probleme haben, manche Narben müssen schon Jahre alt sein. Wie können Kinder sich so verletzten?"

„Keine Kinder tun so etwas Poppy!"

„Was willst du damit andeuten, etwa die Eltern?" Prof. McGonagall blickte entsetzt auf.

„Vermutungen Minerva, reine Vermutungen. Leider kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, was in dem Hause Snape vor sich geht."

Die Unterredung wurde durch ein Aufstöhnen vom Bett her unterbrochen.

„Er wacht auf, ich hole Mr. Lupin." Schon stürzte Prof. McGonagall hinaus.

„Luc?... Lucius?" kam ein kaum hörbares Murmeln von Severus Lippen.

„Hagrid? Holen Sie bitte Mr. Malfoy." Prof. Dumbledore sah´ ein letztes Mal auf den Jungen im Bett. Seufzend verließ er das Krankenzimmer.

An der Tür traf er auf Remus. Er blickte diesem prüfend in seine angstvollen Augen.

Remus Blick ging an seinem vorbei und schnell schritt er auf das Bett seines Freundes zu.


	15. Auf der Krankenstation

Aufgrund von persönlichen Problemen, hatte ich eine ganze Weile auf verschiedenen Seiten keine updates mehr vorgenommen. Ich gelobe Besserung und werde sogleich einige Kapitel meiner verschiedensten Stories on bringen. Wer möchte kann sonst auch auf www.Fanfiktion.de lesen. Dort wurden meine Stories weiterhin auf neuestem Stand gehalten und sind teilweise bereits beendet.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel: 15 – Auf der Krankenstation**

„Severus" Remus Lippen formten diesen Namen wir in Trance. Er war immer noch recht blass. Vor dem Bett machte er halt. Er wollte seinen Freund berühren.

Doch dann dachte er an das letzte Mal, als er ihn berührt hatte. Severus war vor Schmerzen zusammen gezuckt. Mitten in der Bewegung hielt Remus inne und zog seine Hand zurück.

Er betrachtete seinen Freund, der sich unruhig hin und her wälzte. Sanft strich er ihm eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

„Lucius!" Severus Augenlieder flackerten, aber er öffnete sie nicht.

„Ich hol´ Dir Lucius. Bitte werde wieder Gesund."

Leise stand Remus auf und ging zur Tür.

Draußen auf dem Gang wäre er fast mit Lucius zusammengestoßen, der auf das Krankenzimmer zueilte.

„Pass doch auf man!", raunte dieser.

Als er Remus erkannte blieb er stehen.

„Oh Du, wie geht es Severus? Was ist passiert? Habt ihr ihm was getan?"

Lucius Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Nein Lucius! Er brach zusammen als ich ihn begrüßte."

„Davon bricht man nicht zusammen. Was soll das Lupin. Steckt Black dahinter?"

Lucius Nerven waren schon strapaziert genug. Er konnte mit Remus Antworten wenig anfangen.

Remus blickte beschämt nach unten. Er nuschelte vor sich hin. Lucius riss der Geduldsfaden.

„Sprich´ deutlich mit mir!"

Remus blickte auf, konnte Lucius aber nicht ansehen. Stattdessen sah er auf die Wand hinter diesem. Eine leichte Röte lag auf seinen Wangen.

„Ich habe ihn zur Begrüßung stürmisch umarmt, dann hat er vor Schmerz aufgeschrieen und wurde ohnmächtig."  
Lucius registrierte dies finster.

_Was fällt dem ein! _´, dachte er.

„Komm mit!"

Remus sah Lucius blitzende Augen. Er hatte Angst, tat aber wie ihm befohlen.

Langsam folgte er Lucius, der ihn zurück ins Krankenzimmer führte.

Lucius trat an Severus Bett.

„Er hat lauter blaue Flecken und Blutergüsse. Weißt Du, was passiert ist?" fragte Remus unsicher. „Er muss einen schweren Unfall gehabt haben."  
Lucius reagierte nicht, er sah nur mit leerem Blick auf seinen besten Freund, der so bleich und leblos auf den Kissen lag.

Sein Hemd hatten sie ihm ausgezogen und die Verletzungen waren nun offensichtlich.

„Lucius? Bitte sag mir doch was los ist! Lucius?"

Dieser reagierte endlich indem er sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Severus Brust strich. Dabei bemerkte er das Zucken auf dessen Gesicht.

„Was hat er Dir nur wieder angetan?" Flüsterte er mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Lucius, was bedeutet das? Wer war was?"

Remus verstand nicht, was Lucius da sagte.

„Kapierst Du überhaupt irgendetwas?" Lucius Augen funkelten als er sich zu Remus umdrehte.

„Er hatte keinen Unfall. Nichts der Gleichen. Das war sein Stiefvater. So behandelt er ihn immer, seit seinem 10. Lebensjahr. Aber seit wann interessiert das einen Gryffindor.

Nein, wenn jemand sich anders verhält oder nicht so ist, wie ihr es gerne hättet, haut ihr doch auch noch drauf!"

Lucius redete sich in Rage und wurde immer lauter.

„Was? Sein Vater schlägt ihn? Wieso?"  
Remus zitterte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

"Ich sagte sein Stiefvater! Wieso? Frag´ doch Arsenius Snape?"  
"Aber… warum unternimmt seine Mutter nichts?"

Remus wollte nicht glauben, dass eine Mutter so etwas zulässt oder es nicht merkt.

„Seine Mutter wurde auch nicht besser behandelt. Sev wollte sie beschützen. Als sie erfuhr, was er alles ihrem Sohn antut, hat sie sich umgebracht. "

Lucius war es egal ob Remus zuviel erfuhr. Seine ganze Wut brach aus ihm heraus. Er schluchzte. Er sank auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und weinte.

Remus war durcheinander. Verstört verließ er das Zimmer.

Auf dem Gang nahm er die Schüler gar nicht wahr. Seine Gedanken kreisten.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und vergewisserte sich, wo er war.

Dann rannte er die Flure entlang. An einem großen Wasserspeier blieb er stehen.

„Zuckerwatte, Zitronendrops, Schokofrösche…ähm.."  
_Wie war doch gleich das verdammte Losungswort?_ ´

„Verdammt! Warum tun Sie nichts? Das ist nicht fair. Wie können Sie vor so etwas die Augen verschließen? Sie sind dadurch nicht besser, als der der schlägt."

Wütend trat Remus gegen den Wasserspeier um sich anschließend den schmerzenden Fuß zu halten.

Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich zur Seite und gab dadurch eine Wendeltreppe frei. Als Remus die erste Stufe betrat fuhr diese automatisch nach oben. Auf diese Weise kam er direkt in Prof. Dumbledor´s Büro. Dieser saß am Schreibtisch. Die Hände hatte er auf der Tischplatte ineinander gefaltet. Als Remus eintrat blickte er auf.

Remus war wütend. „Was…" Er wurde von Prof. Dumbledor unterbrochen.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, Mr. Lupin."

Remus setzte sich widerwillig. Sein sturer Gesichtsausdruck blieb.

„Warum tun Sie nichts dagegen?" Herausfordernd sah er den Schulleiter an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es um Mr. Snape´s Verletzungen geht. Warum sagen Sie mir nicht zuerst, was Sie darüber wissen?"  
Prof. Dumbledor sprach ruhig. Remus erzählte kurz was Lucius ihm erzählt hatte. Der Schulleiter hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Als Remus geendet hatte seufzte er auf.

„So etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich hatte Mr. Snape daraufhin bereits angesprochen. Aber er war meiner Andeutung ausgewichen. Solange er nicht mit mir darüber spricht, kann ich nichts tun. Er gibt es nicht zu."

„Warum nicht.? Wir wollen ihm doch helfen."

Remus hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt.

„Sehen Sie Mr. Lupin, vielleicht geniert er sich, oder er glaubt dadurch würde er alles verschlimmern. Vielleicht resigniert er auch einfach.

Wie auch immer, gegen seinen Willen kann ich nichts tun."  
"Aber warum nicht? Sie können es doch nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen."

Remus rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum.

„Mr. Lupin, wenn ich das melde, sind das nur Vermutungen. Man wird meinem Wort dennoch Gehör schenken. Es würde vor dem Jugendzauberminister eine Anhörung einberufen, wo ich meinen Verdacht begründen muss. Natürlich wird man auch Mr. Arsenius Snape dazu befragen. Sein Ansehen könnte darunter leiden, also wird er alles abstreiten.

Dann muss sich Mr. Snape, also Severus, dazu äußern. Vor seinem Stiefvater.

Er wird es abstreiten, warum auch immer. Vielleicht hat ihn sein Stiefvater bedroht, wissen wir das?

Es wird folglich die Entscheidung fallen, dass alles in Ordnung ist im Hause Snape und die Verletzungen andere Ursachen haben. Ich habe mir nur etwas eingebildet. Mir wäre es gleich, ich gelte so wieso als Spinner."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte er kurz, dann sprach er ernst weiter.

„Aber was glauben Sie wird mit Severus passieren? Er wird mehr darunter leiden müssen als jemals zuvor, da sein Stiefvater diesen Anschuldigungen ausgesetzt war. So etwas bleibt immer an einem haften, auch wenn entschieden wurde, dass es unbegründete Anschuldigungen waren. Seine Geschäfte würden darunter Leiden und dies lässt er mit Sicherheit an Severus aus.

Verstehen sie nun, warum ich ohne Severus Einwilligung nichts unternehmen kann?"

Seufzend setzte sich der Schulleiter an seinen Schreibtisch. Er hing wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, wie er es auch schon vor Remus Eintreten getan hatte.

Dieser stand wortlos von dem Stuhl auf und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters. Was sollte er auch noch sagen.

Er verstand den Direktor, aber es muss doch einen Weg geben um Severus vor seinem Stiefvater zu schützen. Remus ging gedankenverloren durch das Schloss. Im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete ihn noch niemand, da seine Freunde ihn beim Nachhilfeunterricht vermuteten. Er wollte noch nicht dorthin zurück. Was sollte er auch sagen, warum er schon zurück sei? Die Wahrheit konnte er nicht sagen, dass wäre Severus mit Sicherheit nicht recht.

-

Während Remus beim Direktor saß, war Lucius nicht von Severus Seite gewichen.

Er saß noch immer auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Sein Gesicht hatte er auf seine Arme gelegt, welche verschränkt auf dem Bett neben Severus lagen.

Er schluchzte hemmungslos.

„Warum? Sev es tut mir so unendlich Leid! Was bin ich für ein Freund, wenn ich Dir nicht helfen kann?!"

Wimmerte er zwischen den Schluchzern die ihn nun schüttelten.

Eine Hand tastete über die Bettdecke. Langsam bewegte sie sich auf Lucius zu. Sie legte sich auf den blonden Schopf und streichelte diesen sanft. Lucius schreckte hoch.

Er sah automatisch in das Gesicht seines Freundes. Dieser hatte die Augen halb geöffnet und lächelte schwach.

„Luc" Es war nur ein leises Flüstern. „Endlich bist Du da!"

Lucius griff nach Severus Hand und umfasste sie mit seinen beiden Händen. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Es lag ein so großer Schmerz in seinen Augen.

„Sev, verzeih´ mir!" Er küsste die Hand, welche er hielt.

„Was soll ich verzeihen? Du hast doch nichts getan?"  
"Gott Sev! Warum hast Du nichts gesagt? Ich dachte wir sind Freunde?"  
"Ich weiß nicht, seit wir wieder hier sind, hast Du keine Zeit für mich. Abends bist Du immer mit einem Mädel verabredet gewesen. Ich wollte nicht stören."

Das Sprechen strengte ihn sehr an. Er wollte nicht Vorwurfsvoll klingen, aber Lucius Verhalten tat ihm weh.

„Du Hirni, für Dich habe ich immer Zeit. Du bist die wichtigste Person für mich!"

In dem Moment betrat Madam Pomfrey das Krankenzimmer.

„Genug Mr. Malfoy, bitte verlassen Sie das Krankenzimmer. Mr. Snape braucht Ruhe."

Sie trat näher und blickte streng erst Lucius dann Severus an.

„Bitte Madam Pomfrey, lassen Sie Lucius bei mir bleiben."  
Madam Pomfrey seufzte und gab schließlich nach.

„Also gut. Dann gebe ich ihnen aber einen Schlaftrank, damit Sie wirklich Ruhe finden."

Mit diesen Worten reichte sie Lucius einen Becher. Dieser half seinem Freund den Trank zu sich zu nehmen, indem er ihn stützte. Danach legte sich Severus wieder hin, jede Bewegung schmerzte.

Lucius wich nicht von Severus Seite während dieser langsam einschlief. Erst weit nach Mitternacht scheuchte ihn Madam Pomfrey in sein eigenes Bett als sie ihn noch immer am Krankenbett seines Freundes vorfand.


End file.
